The Other Swan Girl
by MoonlightxParasite
Summary: Cassie Swan was a good girl gone bad. It all started after a trip to Italy and her parents death. She is now in Forks with Bella and Charlie because she got caught doing things she shouldn't. I wonder what trouble she'll stir up? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, but I wish…**

**So, I'm starting like…before graduation and Cassie will be joining the gang at school soon enough.**

**CPOV**

I sighed as Charlie drove me down his street and parked in front of his house. I was here for only one reason, to avoid going to juvy. The court and judge thought it would be better for me to spend a year up in Forks, Washington with my damn uncle to try and "get a better judgment on life." Right…

"So this is where I'm going to be spending the rest of my minor years?" I asked with a disgusted voice. I was 17 and turning 18 when in a few months. This was going to be hell. I actually hated the fact that Charlie couldn't have picked a house in California. I know he had job offers, but I guess he was the clingy type.

"Well…yes." said Charlie with a nervous voice. "Now, Cassie, I don't want you causing any trouble. This is for your own good and I just want you to figure your life out. Plus, I don't think juvy would be good for a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" I asked with a glare.

"You're a good girl Cassie. I just want to see that girl blossom from you again. I miss the little girl who always used to play with Bella." He smiled at the memory and I just shrugged and got my bags out of his cruiser. He led me to the front door and opened it. I heard the sound of the TV going and soft murmurs coming from within it.

"Bella!" called Charlie and the girl I sadly called my cousin ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I staggered a bit and kind of enjoyed the feeling of her cashmere shirt against my skin.

She pulled back at her eyes widened probably because of my outfit compared to hers. She had on a blue shirt and jeans that fit her a little too loosely while I had one a white tank top that was kind of like a corset without the leather. It had some lace on it and it went well with my tanned skin. My jeans were tight and made my butt look real good and there were holes scattered in various spots. I had on white heals to match and black bracelets on my wrists. There was also a belly button ring in the shape of a dagger on my belly button and a tattoo of a butterfly surrounded by roses on my lower back. I was glad I cut my jet black hair from butt length to mid back or else no one could see it.

"You look…great," she said as if she was at a loss for words.

"Thanks so do you."

Bella said she wanted me to meet someone special to her and guided to me their living room where a boy around my age with brown hair and topaz eyes were standing. He had a look of awe on his face when he saw me and I mocked him with my bright blue eyes.

"Cassie this is Edward, my boyfriend." Bella said as she went over to Edward and put an arm around his waist. I rolled my tongue within my mouth, feeling my tongue ring slightly click off my pearly white teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward," I said with a sexy smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Cassie."

I smiled at him; this was going to be very fun.

**EPOV**

She was breathtakingly beautiful. As beautiful as Bella, but she also scared me. I had seen that face before, that body. I had seen her, but I could pinpoint as to where. And…I couldn't gain access to her mind. She was just like Bella, but there was also some kind of aura to her that made me want to just kiss her then and there. But I couldn't, I loved Bella. She was my world, my sun, my everything!

We were seated in front of the TV, Bella leaning her head on my shoulder and Cassie on another couch with her legs looking miles long. She was really interested in the show we were watching, Harry Potter. It was the only thing on and I actually was interested in the movie, but not now.

"So Cassie, if you don't mind me asking, what was the reason you came here?" I asked after a while.

"It was either this or juvy," she replied with a grin.

"What did you do?" asked Bella. She stood up straight and looked at her cousin with a worried expression.

"Stole a Porsche, destroyed a house, and insulted a police officer all in one damn day," she replied in a very nonchalant way.

I stared at her in disbelief. How could a person do all of that? Well, I couldn't say much in Alice always steals cars and I've done my far share in the past. But Bella's own cousin doing those things just made me think that maybe not all of her family was as nice as I thought.

"Oh…" said Bella. "Well…Edward why don't we go to your house so that Cassie can meet your family. I'm sure Alice would love it." She winked at my and I smiled.

"If that's okay with Cassie."

Cassie looked at me with a studying look and nodded. "I just have to got tell Charlie." She got up from her seated position and went to got find Charlie. I bet Alice was just dying to meet her.

**Please Review!!! I really hope you liked it and will get the next Chapter out as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So…yeah, I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

**BPOV**

I looked at my cousin who was seated in the back seat of Edward's car with a look of fascination. She was looking out the window and had her ipod blasting in her ears as I looked at her from the rearview mirror. She had changed so much since the last time I saw her. Cassie used to be innocent and wear very conservative clothing like I do, but now she's something completely different. I'm sorry to say, but she looks like a slut. An actual slut. What happened to Cassie for the past seven years? Why is she not the girl I remembered? More questions filled my mind, but I tried to shove the thoughts out of my head. Edward seemed to sense my frustration and reached for my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"She's so different," I said to him with a worried look. "I never thought she'd turn out like this."

"Well, maybe she was influenced to do it. She's like you. I can't tap into her mind." Edward looked back at Cassie with a frustrated look. "Is that like a girl thing in your family?"

"You read Renee's mind," I said with a questionable voice.

Cassie's music stopped and I watched her take out her phone. It was a red Razor and it was vibrating. She flipped it open and her eyebrows furrowed as she read a text. She began texting back and she waited for a response. Her eyes had a very worried expression within them and it made me think that there was more going on that Cassie told Edward and I. She then took out her earphones and dialed a number, waiting for someone on the other line to answer. I looked at Edward who was also watching her.

"What happened?" Cassie asked the person on the other line. Her eyes widened as if in shock. "How did he break it?" She laughed and I exhaled. I thought something had happened to her family wherever they lived. I knew she lived in a foster home since her parents had died in a very tragic car accident when she was eleven. It happened somewhere in Italy and that made me think of the Volturi (forgot how to spell it.) "Well, that's Will for you. Although I didn't think a person like him could break something like that. Oh well, he'll heal faster than we all will expect. It's how it always has been." Cassie met my gaze for the back seat and there was a sort of glare within them. It made me look down and then back up. She was continuing the conversation she was having and hung up within a few seconds. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Who was that?" I asked with curiosity.

"One of my friends just broke his arm. He'll be okay though," she said while putting her ipod and phone in her pocket.

**EPOV**

I watched her glare at Bella with a very devilish look on her face. It made me feel a bit of rage within my being, but it subsided when she looked at Bella and smiled. Maybe she was angry at whoever she was talking to? It was a possibility and I was getting pissed off that I couldn't read her mind. It sucked balls and made me want to chuck something at a tree.

"Here we are," I said with a smile and started down the long driveway. I chuckled when Cassie's eyes widen when I parked my car right by the garage.

"Whoa," she breathed and Bella and I chuckled. "You…live here?"

"Yeah," I said as we all got out of the car and started towards the door. Only we didn't make it quite there since Alice ran out of the house and pulled Cassie into a huge hug. Cassie's eyes widened and she looked at Bella and myself for help. We just stood there, laughing.

"Hi! I'm Alice, you must be Cassie!" said Alice with a huge smile.

**CPOV**

"It's nice to meet you Alice," I said with a small smile. How could I react, I just got mauled by a girl who looked like a pixie in hip clothing.

Then a whole family came out and my eyes widened at how hot the guys looked. I was in guy heaven.

"Cassie," said Edward. He gesture to the older man of them all that had blonde hair. "This is my father Carlisle." He then gestured to a woman who was standing very close to him. "My mother Esme." He then introduced the rest. "That's Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They're my siblings and I guess you've already been acquainted with Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said and realized that all of them looked at me as if I was a ghost. Except for Rosalie who glared at me and I returned with a mocking smile and a glare colder than hers. She looked taken aback and started to look for something else to look at.

Carlisle stepped forward and extended his hand. "The pleasure is ours Cassie." I shook his hand was surprised that it was cold, but I kept my expression even with a small smile.

Emmett walked up and picked me up, carrying me over his shoulder and running towards the house. "Put me down!" I yelled and he just laughed along with the rest of them. "Bella! Tell him to put me down!" I was laughing too and I realized that my face was right next to his butt. "If you fart I swear!" Emmett laughed even more and carried me through the threshold and put me down next to the stairs. I looked around in awe and smiled a little. "Nice."

**BPOV**

Cassie and I were sitting up in Edward's room, listening to some music. It was some rap song that Cassie danced to in a very slutty style. Thankfully Edward wasn't there since he said he needed to talk to his family for a second.

"How's Renee?" she asked as she stopped dancing and plopped herself on the floor next to me.

"Good. She's always worried about you though. She says she doesn't even know where you've been for so long."

"She's knows I'm in foster care right?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, but always expects you to call. I know Charlie mentioned something to her and now she's thinking of coming up and seeing you." I smiled at the thought, but it vanished when I saw that Cassie was looking down at the floor with a distant expression.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…just thinking…" she said in a distant voice and I couldn't tell whether it was a lie or not. She had always been good at lying and not many could really tell if she was or not.

"About what?"

"You wouldn't understand Bella," she replied without meeting my eyes.

"Well, try me," I said with a small smile.

Cassie shook her head. "You wouldn't Bells. No one would…"

**EPOV**

"Why does she look so familiar?" asked Emmett with a dumbfounded face. We were all in Carlisle's study and everyone was thinking the same thing. "I mean, I've seen that face before…but I don't know where!"

"I would have remembered a face like that," said Esme with a sigh. "Those eyes looked as if they've seen things they shouldn't. They look a bit scared too." She paced along with Rosalie in front of Carlisle's desk.

"I would remember that glare," muttered Rosalie.

I, along with Jasper and Carlisle, were flipping through various books seeing if her picture was in there. All of us have read every book within the office so maybe she was is one of those. But that would mean that she was a vampire, or a servant to one. So far, nothing. I looked over at Alice who was meditating in the corner, trying to see if Cassie's future could bring any kind of understanding.

"She's not here anywhere!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands over my head. "We might as well just quit," I said with hopelessness.

"Maybe you can get her to spill some of her past to you?" suggested Jasper. "She had hardly any emotion when she met us and I was really thinking of just sending her waves of happiness, but I knew Bella would never like that."

"So she was sad?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, but it was a very mild case of sadness. The rest was anger. Although I could only imagine what it's like to be forced to go somewhere you didn't want to go." Jasper went back to flipping through the pages of a very ancient book and he stopped, puzzled. "There's a page missing," he said and that caught everyone's attention.

"That can't be," said Carlisle. "I've had these here since we moved and they all had the pages within them." He walked over to Jasper and examined the book and so did I. There was a definite page missing and only the picture of Aro was staring back at us with his mocking eyes.

Alice walked over to us with a glum look on her face. "Nothing. All I see is her talking to a man. His back was turned and I couldn't see his face, but she was smiling and thanking him for something. She might have been crying with joy too, but I don't know." She sat down on a chair and Esme came and comforted her.

We all heard laughing coming from the other side of the door and a knock came from behind it. It opened and Bella's head poked in. She was wearing a smile and asked, "Cane we come in? I just thought that Cassie would like to see Carlisle's den."

"Sure," we all said with smiles.

**BPOV**

"Come on," I gestured for Cassie to come in. She followed me and looked around the room with an interested look on her face. She walked straight to the painting of Carlisle and Aro and looked at it with a sort of faint smile.

"It looks…as if it was painted in the 1600's (sorry if it is the wrong date). Actually the hues match 1600 paint."

I saw the whole family go stiff for a second as the watched Cassie observe every picture on the wall. Edwards gave me a worried glance and I could match it. How did Cassie know what time period it was painted in? I never heard of her taking an interest in art.

"Whoever painted this is very skilled," she commented after a few seconds and we all relaxed. Edwards kissed me on the forehead and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So you like art, huh?" asked Rosalie after a while. She actually didn't have a trace of coldness within her voice, that's a first.

"You could say that," Cassie answered vaguely, glancing at me and then at Edward. She walked past us and over to Carlisle's desk where the books were scattered around. "Vampires?" she asked with a laugh. "Very interesting subject." She flipped through some of the pages and I saw her eyes averted to every line of the pages, she looked nervous.

"We need to get going Cassie. I need to make some dinner for Charlie." I said with a small smile. Cassie nodded, but kept reading on the page that had Aro's picture on it. When she was finished, she smiled at me and we followed Edward to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. But that will soon change lol.**

**CPOV**

There were millions of them, pictures of my friends. Some were of us just being idiots and others were of me and my boyfriend Jason kissing and having a lot of fun. But there was one that I stared at the most. I was sitting on a love seat and holding a baby girl by the name of Stacy. She was my god child and I loved her with all of my heart. She had curly brown hair and the more adorable of green eyes. Her mother, who was my best friend Brooke, was sitting with me too and we were both smiling. Although, that picture was missing someone, the father. He bailed on her when he found out she was pregnant and I ended up supporting to two while Brooke finished her GED courses. A whole summer I took care of Stacy and I loved every second of it.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and let them spilled down my cheeks. I sniffled and little bit and sat down on my new bed. My room was right next to Bella's, but I couldn't go to her for comfort because Edward was in there. Who knows what they were doing? I shivered at the thought and went over to my laptop. I turned it on and went onto my Myspace. I had messages up the wazoo and I replied everyone with the same answer. "I'm doing fine and I wish you guys could be here. It sucks without you."

I turned around in my seat and gasped. Edward was standing in front of my walls of pictures, a look of interest in his topaz eyes. He looked at me and smiled. "These your friends?"

I sniffled again. "Yeah," I whispered.

**EPOV**

I looked at her with her tear filled eyes and felt as if she wasn't telling us the whole story. Some people in the pictures I seemed to have seen before as well, but I couldn't pinpoint where. Why was this girl making me go crazy? Why does she have to haunt my thoughts along with Bella? Why?

"Do you miss them?" I asked as I sat down on her bed. Bella was in the shower and I thought it would be good to try and get some info out of her. Bella knew of the plan and said it was a good idea. Although she was really dumbfounded when I told her that Cassie was like a familiar stranger to all of us.

Cassie nodded and the music from her profile filled the silence between us. It was J. Holiday's Bed and it was Rosalie's favorite song to date. Maybe if they spent more time together, they'd actually become friends.

"So, like, is your dad obsessed with vampires or something?" she asked.

_No, we're just a coven of vampires that don't eat humans_, I wanted to say. "You could say that. He's always been interested in anything mythological. So has everyone else in the family."

"Cool," she said and reached into a black purse that was on her computer desk and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

I shook my head in a little bit of shock. She didn't seemed fazed by it because she opened her window, sat on it's ledge, lit the cig, and then exhaled after she let the smoke fill her lungs. She looked at me for awhile, as if she was a predator watching her prey. "What?" I asked after a while.

"I feel like you and Bella are keeping something from me," she said and took another drag of the cigarette. "Something very important."

I gulped and looked at her with emotionless eyes. I didn't think she was so observant. Maybe she knew that I was a vampire. No, I'm just panicking. I can't panic, that would just bring unwanted attention to my family.

"You know you can tell me anything Edward. I'm basically your cousin-in-law." She laughed at that and finished her cigarette. She shut the window and walked to her closet and took out some shorts and a tank top. She started to take off her shirt and a white lace bra was revealed. I gulped again and tried to tear my eyes away from her…BUT I COULDN'T! What was wrong with me!? I loved Bella!!! Bella! Not Cassie! Cassie is bad! I wanted to slap myself, but then I saw her put on her tank top and sighed in relief.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" I asked.

"What? You've never seen a girl change before?"

"Well, the only girl I've seen change is Bella."

"I guess this is one more person you can add to your list then," she laughed. "If you're embarrassed, then you can leave."

I got up and left her. But then I heard her laughing and I glared at the wall in front of me. She meant to do that. I knew it and I didn't even read her mind. She wanted me to see her half naked…but why? Jasper had said she didn't have any lust for me or anyone else. Why? She wasn't trying to hurt my relationship with Bella. Would she? No, she's Bella's cousin, she wouldn't do that. Hell, I don't even know what Cassie would do.

**BPOV**

Edward was sitting on my bed when I came in from my shower wearing Spongebob pj pants and a red tank top. He smiled at me and gestured for me to join him on the bed. I didn't hesitate and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me on my forehead, then on my lips.

"Find anything out?" I whispered.

"She misses her friends and she thinks me and you are keeping something from her." He ran his fingers through my hair as I stared at the wall in front of me.

"Well, she's not that far off from the truth…" I said after a while.

"That's what scares me."

I was about to say something when I heard whistling and the sound of footsteps going down the stairs. Edward shot up from his spot on the bed and went over to the window. I joined him shortly after to see a girl dressed in all black walking towards the forest. I knew it was Cassie because of the hair, but was stunned me was that she had what appeared to be samurai sword in her left hand. She whistled a happy tune and soon her figure was engulfed by the darkness of the forest.

**A/N**

**Ello,**

**Hope you liked it. Review please and I'd like to thank my bro for giving me the idea of putting the samurai sword in. Don't worry, it'll be explained in the future chapters.**

**Missa**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight.**

**CPOV**

I heard the whispers of many as I walked down the main hallway of the school and to my locker. It was right next to Rosalie's and she had reluctantly shown me where it was. I spun in the combination and put my supplies in there, leaving a pencil and notebook for my next class. I stared down at my schedule again. I had English with Bella and Edward, that was going to be fun.

Rosalie left me on my own and I would get my revenge somehow. A cute blonde came up to me, his smile shy on his face. "Hi," he said. "I'm Mike Newton. I see you're new here and wondered if you needed help finding you classes."

I smiled my sexy smile. "That would be great," I gave him dreamy eyes. "I'm Cassie Swan, Bella's cousin. She talked about you every once in a while and I've heard nothing but great things."

He blushed at this and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Really? Well, she's great too. Um…what class do you have next?"

"English," I replied and bit my lip innocently. This was going to be really fun.

We walked in silence for a while. "Are you a senior?" he broke the silence.

I nodded. "I can't wait until high school is over."

"I know what you mean. School is such a drag."

He stopped and I saw that we were right in front of my English class. Bella was looking at me and Mike, but I ignored her. "Well, maybe we can hang out sometime after school," he suggested.

"That'd be great," I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking into the classroom. Bella stared at me in shock as I handed to teacher the slip he was supposed to sign. I smiled at my cousin in a caring way and took the free seat that was right behind her. Edward was seated to her left and I smiled at him too when he turned to look at me.

**EPOV**

She has a boyfriend, why would she kiss Mike? Was she really that much of a whore that she just had to get some action somehow? Maybe it was innocent. No, I'm thinking about Cassie here, the girl that tried to seduce me. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. This is going to be very interesting.

I watched as Bella stared at the front board in shock. Just yesterday Cassie was talking about her friends and adoring boyfriend of hers, and now she was basically cheating on him. I heard the slyness in her voice before she kissed Mike. I may have disliked the guy, but I worried for him and his safety. She was a reckless girl and Jasper said that she had a huge sex drive. I don't know how he felt that, but he just did.

"So class, we have a new student today, Cassie Swan. Why don't you stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Cassie pondered it for a second and made a sort of thoughtful face. "Nah," she said. The class stared at her wide eyed and she just gave a little smile.

"Any why not?"

She shrugged. "It's the morning and I really don't feel like it." Some people snickered and I just stared at her in shock. "Plus, my mommy told me not to give information to strangers with a gut and a huge comb over." She gave him a small smile and the teacher blushed in embarrassment. The whole class held in their laughter as the teacher started his lesson and didn't even punish her! That just wasn't right. And…even Bella was holding in laughter. I looked at her with wide eyes and her smile vanished. I looked at Cassie who was smiling up at the teacher with that same glare that she gave Bella in my Volvo two days before. **(A/N I don't have the books in front of me so I'm trying my best with the classes and stuff. I lent all my books to my friends since I'm such a good person. lol)**

**CPOV**

It was lunch time and I sighed as I walked toward the cafeteria. People whispered as I passed, again! Jeez, couldn't they just get over the fact that I was a new student. It was so frustrating and I just wanted to chuck something at one of their faces.

Once in the cafeteria, I went in the lunch line and got a bottle of water. Rosalie had told me to find them at lunch and I really didn't have much of a choice since Rosalie said that Alice was really excited that I had school with them. Great… Don't get me wrong, Alice is an awesome girl, but she's too bubbly. I've seriously never met a person with such a peppy personality. It scared me in a way.

I spotted the Cullens and Bella almost instantly. Alice was waving vigorously at me and I stifled a laugh as I walked over to them. There was a seat empty right across from Edward and I took it, Edward looking at me with an observing look. In fact, they all were and that just made me a little paranoid. I hated when people stared at me. It made me feel all pressured to say something. Just then, the intercom to the cafeteria came on and the sound of the principal's voice boomed through it. "Attention! We will be having an early dismissal do to a water main brake in the boy's locker room. You are free to leave whenever you like."

"SWEET!" yelled Emmett and I couldn't help but laugh. He had knocked over a chair was doing the party boy dance. Rosalie stared up at him with a smile and the rest just looked at him in shock. He must have never done that before, well, at least no in public.

**BPOV**

Edward drove Emmett, Cassie, and myself to the house and we filed out and walked to the door. Cassie and Emmett were arguing about theory of vampires, how ironic. Cassie and him had mythology together. They were studying vampires, again how ironic.

"I think Dracula was selfish though," stated Cassie as we walked into the living room. I felt Edward stop and looked at Cassie with another studying look.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. I could only imagine what was going on in his head. He always thought that he was selfish when it came to me.

Cassie shrugged and sat down on one of the couches. "Vladimir was a selfish man when it came to Elizabeth. He hated when she out of his arms and somewhere where she could be harmed. Her death devastated him and he felt that it was God he should punish for taking his only true love from his grasp. So, out of selfishness, he made a deal with the devil to be a vampire. He came back to the earth and well you know the story. Dracula felt that if he changed the most beautiful of woman that it was fill the hole in his already dead heart. It didn't, and when he ran into the reincarnation of Elizabeth, Mina, his selfishness took the best of him and he wanted her as it own. No matter what the price was."

"You know a lot about vampires," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, but they're just a myth created by a drunken Irishman who heard about actual people doing vampiric things. It's just role play for vampire obsessed freaks if you ask me." This made me feel relieved and I sat down next to her with Edward on my other side. He smiled at me and pecked me softly on the lips.

**EPOV**

I watched as Emmett and Cassie played Halo 3 and the rest of us just watched. Surprisingly, Cassie was beating him and by Emmett's thoughts he wasn't just letting her. "You're cheating," he said after that round was over.

"Face it Emmett, I'm better than you," she laughed as he tackled her and they started to get into a tickling fight. Rosalie and Alice soon joined in and I started to laugh at the sight of Emmett being tackled by three girls. His pleas didn't phase their merciless faces.

Suddenly, Alice stopped, and her face went blank for a few second. Cassie looked at her with concern, but soon her eyes blinked and she became herself once again. She looked at me with a knowing look and we both left the room at the same time. I gave Bella a nod and she understood.

"I had a vision about Cassie," she said once we were out of earshot. "She was meditating and you were there, but outside of her window. For some reason, you could hear her thoughts and see her memories when she did that, but I couldn't see them. You're going to have to watch her tonight and try and gain access into her mind."

"Really?" I said with a smile.

"Don't get too happy. I was able to see one thing though."

"What?"

She hesitated. "Victoria was in one of her memories."

**A/N**

**Ooo cliffy. I love doing this. So I'm thanking the peoples for the reviews. They really help me write faster. I'll try my best to get number 5 out, but with all of the homework, I don't know if I can. Lol.**

**Missa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! So as you know I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do own Cassie. Enjoy! **

**Two Weeks since Alice's Vision. Edward had stayed all those nights after the vision so that he could catch Cassie meditating, but he still hasn't seen her doing that yet.**

**EPOV**

Cassie was surely causing a wreck in this town. She had befriended some of the werewolves in La Push and everywhere I turned she was making out with Mike Newton. And here's the kicker, he pierced his tongue too! He even got a tattoo on his forearm! In two weeks Cassie had turned a good boy into a bad one and I had a feeling she was going to start turning other people into that too. Even some of the girls at school were dressing like her. And I could've sworn I saw Jessica (very annoying Barbie) have a tattoo on her lower back too. Cassie was like some kind of muse that only brought trouble, but I'm glad that she hasn't passed it on to Bella. She was still my angel, and not tainted by the she-devil.

I couldn't tell Bella about Alice's vision, not yet. I had to figure out what the vision was before I told her. I knew it would devastate her if she found out that Victoria was in one of Cassie's memories. Wait, Victoria could be in more than just one memory. I didn't even get into her thoughts yet. Alice just said she saw a glimpse of her face, so maybe she had seen her before. Yeah, Cassie caught glimpse of her one time in her past. That's what it was. STUPID! Stop reassuring yourself.

Bella was sleeping in her room soundlessly. The talking hadn't started yet and it was good since I heard that people who meditate need absolute silence. But Cassie wasn't in her room. I had heard her whistling again and as I perched myself outside her window, I strained my ears for that whistle. The room had a secretive atmosphere around it. Although all I could see was stuff that a normal girl had in her room. Pictures of her friends (no family though), lotions and things that make you smell good, some books, jewelry, and some things I've never even seen before.

I sighed and opened Cassie's window, climbing in. There was a lot of stuff in there and I started to snoop. Now girls, I know it's not good to snoop in a girl's room, but hey Cassie could be dangerous. Plus, I know Alice and Rosalie would do it so just bite me!

I started out on a bookcase on the farthest side of the room. There were numerous books that had titles that caught my eyes. Some of them were: _Dracula, Vampire Kisses, The Damned, His Mortal Lover, and College Mythology._ So she did know a lot about vampires. Although I feel that she knows a lot more that she should. Possibly more that Bella and I combined. Maybe even more that Carlisle.

I walked over to her closet next. There were dozens of shirts, pants, and whatever else a girl wears. There were so many shoes too! Why does a girl always have to wear some many shoes? I've fine with just two. But no, girl's need like fifteen million pairs that they only wear once.

Although, something caught my eye. It was in the far corner of the closet. I hesitantly reached out and bought it out of the closet. It was a duffle bag that had a heaviness to it that didn't belong to clothes. I set it on the bed and unzipped it. I pulled out a katana with a black tinted blade and a serpent on the handle. There were also silver daggers, another samurai sword, a pair of daggers that had two blades coming out of the handle, and a few whips that had razor sharp silver tips on the ends. These weapons were not supposed to belong to a seventeen year old girl. They belonged to a killer, a hunter like myself. (Of course I use my teeth and not weapons.)

I replaced the weapons to their rightful place, putting the duffle bag back into the closet. I continued my search over to a vanity table with lotions, make up, and pictures of her and Bella when they were tweens. It was kind of cute to see Bella and Cassie hugging like little angels. I sighed and picked up a small jewelry box on the edge of the vanity table. I opened it, pulling out a black sapphire pendent that was hanging on a silver chain. The pendent was in the carving of a crescent moon with a V behind it. I had seen this before, but I didn't know where. God, WHAT IS IT WITH THIS GIRL!

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Shit! I replaced the necklace within the box and then put it exactly where I found it. I didn't have time to climb out the window, so I rolled under her bed. This sucked…

**CPOV**

I walked quietly into my room and tossed my samurai sword on my bed. A bloodied cloth was in my right hand and my left one was still covered in blood. I tossed the cloth in my hamper and walked over to my vanity table. Leaves were stuck in my hair, dirt on my forehead, and lots of blood on my skin and clothing. I sighed and took off my shirt, it sticking to my skin. My pants came next. They clung to my thighs in a very uncomfortable way. My boots were filled with dirt and blood and it was not a good mixture. I took them off and tossed them in a corner of the room. They made a loud clunk in the corner and I strained my ears to make sure no one had awoken. I heard nothing.

I grabbed a towel along with a red tank top and a black pair of track pants. I needed a shower, badly.

I had a lot to think about while in my solitude of the shower. I was scared. Okay, more that scared, like I'm gonna shit my pants terrified! My birthday was in a few months, a few days after graduation. I couldn't tell Bella about it because I knew that it would make me revisit a lot of painful memories. There were happy ones in my mind though, but mostly painful. Only Father knew about them. He stuck by my side through every painful thing I've ever been through, and he wasn't even my real father. I didn't have a mother. Who cared? Father's were always the best substitutes for mothers, beside that fact that Father had to give my 'the talk'. That was more than awkward.

I had put on my pjs for the night and put my hair up in a bun. I needed to meditate. I hadn't done it in a while and my body just had to let the stress slowly seep out of it.

I walked into my bedroom and lit a few candles. The soft glow gave the atmosphere a nice soothing on. I sat down on my bed applesauce style, closing my eyes and laying my palms up on my knees. With a deep breath I entered my trance-like state.

**EPOV**

She started to meditate, her breathing slow and controlled. I closed my eyes as well and images started to come into my mind as soon as she started.

_A pale girl with longer hair was skating on her skateboard as her parents walked along side her. You could tell that they were Cassie's parents because she was a spinning image of her mother, but had her father's eyes. They were laughing at something and Cassie's smile was an innocent smile._

"_Dad, can we go into Volterra Castle?" she asked. She was looking up at the huge castle that they were walking the perimeter of. "It looks so cool. I bet it's sick on the inside."_

"_Sick?" asked her mother._

_I saw Cassie roll her eyes. "It's a word that mean better than awesome."_

"_I don't think that they let people in the castle," said her father. "Some people say that once you go in there, you never come out."_

"_Those are pathetic legends," said a voice. A woman with purple eyes came out of the shadows and scared Cassie off her skateboard. It was Heidi! "I'm Heidi. I'm rounding up some people to take a tour of the castle and I was wondering if you'd like to join me. The tour starts at ten. Meet up at the Volterra fountain in front of the castle."_

"_We will," answered Cassie's father._

_**000**_

_The vision then changed to Cassie and her parents walking through a set of double doors that led into Volterra Castle. Cassie had a huge smile on her face and her parents had even bigger ones. Heidi was in front of them and was looking down at Cassie._

"_Cassie," she began._

_Cassie looked up at Heidi. "You know my name."_

"_Yeah. I'm sorry dear, but you're going to have to miss this part of the tour. It's a little too graphic for a person your age. My friend, Paul, will escort you to another room and we'll get you afterwards." A tall man with blonde hair appeared by Heidi and smiled down at Cassie. Her eyes widened at the fact that Paul had crimson eyes._

"_Nice contacts," she said with a smile. Paul took her hand and guided her into a back room while her parents continued the tour._

_**000**_

_There was a large window the room that over looked an arena type of room. Cassie looked down and saw Heidi enter with the tour group. She smiled when she saw her parents and waved at them. They didn't wave back. Her smile turned to a frown and the door opened. Paul came in with a red haired woman with a sweet smile. _

"_Hello, I'm Victoria," she smiled. _

"_What up?" Cassie replied and turned her attention to the window. Other people were entering the room and her parents had terror washed all over their faces. She slowly stood up, watching the scene below with even more attention. _

_The other people were deathly pale and all of them had crimson eyes. They started running towards tour group and Cassie's eyes widened in fear. Victoria came up from behind her and held her head so that she couldn't turn away from the scene. Tears were forming in her eyes as she watched a man throw her father across the floor and take her mother into his arms. He bit down on her neck, crying erupting from both mother and child. Cassie pounded on the glass, trying to get her father's attention. A woman came from behind her father and started to bite down on his neck. His eyes bugged out and he cried in terror and he collapsed to the ground. Cassie's breathing became labored as she started to cry and Victoria started to laugh._

"_Aw…poor little girl hates to see her mother and father die," Victoria laughed. "I'm just a little sad that I didn't have the pleasure of killing them myself."_

_Cassie's eyes were filled with anger and she slipped out of Victoria's grip. She back handed her and Victoria went flying into the other wall. Every breath Cassie took was filled with an undying hate for the woman. She turned to Paul, her eyes having such fury that it didn't belong to a young girl's eyes. She started to advance at him, but the door opened and a tall man with long black hair came in. His skin looked as if it would rip with one touch and his crimson eyes had gentleness to them, only it was now filled with anger._

"_I told you to keep her in a bedroom, not here!" he boomed at Paul and at Victoria. "She's only a girl!" He walked over to Cassie and put an arm gently around her. She started to cry and he hugged her close. "You two are banished from this castle." He said in a very cold voice. "If I see either of you even around Italy I will take on the duty of hunting you down and killing you myself." The two left and the man held a sobbing Cassie in his arms._

"_Cassie," he whispered. "I'll take care of you from now on."_

_She sniffled. "What's you name?"_

"_Aro."_

Something stopped me from seeing the rest of the memory. I was already in shock that I had seen Heidi, Victoria, and Aro in Cassie's memories. I wanted to know more. This girl had a rough past and I had a feeling that it only got worst.

I got up from under the bed, but before I could even stand a katana was pointing at right between my eyes. My eyes widened, and I gulped. Cassie was right in front of me with anger in her eyes that didn't even match the one I had just seen.

"Get out," she said with a voice shaking with anger.

"Cassie, I didn't…We can help you."

"Get out," she said a bit louder. I backed away slowly and went over to the window.

"We can discuss this tomorrow then." I said.

"Speak nothing of what you saw," she warned. "I'd rather tell your family myself."

I nodded, understanding. I opened the window, jumping out and running to my house. This was going to be a very interesting discussion.

**Ello again!**

**So I hope you liked it. I'm gonna start Chapter 6 soon and I hope to get it out on Sunday. I won't be able to write tomorrow because I'm goon get my eyes dilated. How fun… REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So…how'd you like the last chapter? Cool, eh? Well, back to business, I don't own Twilight, but I do own Cassie. **

**CPOV**

I picked at my cereal as I heard Bella stomp down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled at me with tired eyes; I gave her a small smile. I didn't have time to smile; Edward had tapped into my memories. I was lucky that I stopped him when I did or else he would have seen other things that I didn't want him to see. Hell, I didn't want anyone to see what happened those six long years after my parents had died.

"You okay?" asked Bella as she sat down across from me.

"Yeah," I said not meeting her eyes. "Just thinking…"

"You coming over to Edward's house with me today?" she asked with a hopeful voice. "Alice wants to have a movie marathon today."

"Sounds great," I said with a wider smile. It was fake, but I tried my best to make it look real. "What kind of movie marathon?" I didn't want to make it obvious that something was up.

"Probably a scary movie, then a comedy, then an action, and then back to scary." Bella took a bit of her cereal and smiled at me. "You were talking in her sleep last night," she giggled.

"What did I say?"

"Some like…get out…speak nothing of it…don't let her in…and something about a father." She eyed me as I took a small bite of my Cheerios. "You sounded really scared Cassie. You sure there's nothing wrong?"

I bit my bottom lip slighty, not meeting her eyes. "Things are tough right now Bells. I just need some time to think about them. Then, I'll come to you when I feel comfortable about the situation I'm in." I went over to the sink and dump my cereal down the drain. I had to get ready for the day.

**000**

The car was dead silent as Edward drove to his house. Jasper was with us and he seemed to notice my lack of charisma. He kept on smiling at me whenever I averted my eyes somewhere near him and I smiled back. Edward kept on glancing at me whenever he had the chance. I didn't meet his gaze though; I was too deep in thought. I really needed Aro with me now. He was the once I needed to talk to. He would listen, comfort me, and tell me everything was going to be okay. Then Marcus would come in and try to cheer me up. He always cheered me up whether it was dancing to a 50 Cent song or dress up in my clothes. Felix would come in next and give me the kisses that we always shared. He was my boyfriend, I was his singer. I loved him, and he loved me. That was kind of good since Felix was the only guy Aro would approve of. I missed him dearly. I smiled at the thought of when we first started to date. It was right after my sixteenth birthday and he was nervous as hell when he asked me out. I said yes, and we spent that whole night making out in every available room there was in the castle. Jane and Heidi were happy and so were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Caius although hated the fact that I didn't choose Dimitri, but hey, he had his eye on Jane and I just loved him as a brother.

The car stopped and I got out without even glancing at the others. I felt Jasper at my side as I walked into the house and get bombarded by Alice. She hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but smile. Alice always made me smile. Emmett came next and spun me around in a huge bear hug. I squealed a little and he just fell over laughing. He always laughed at me. The rest of the family was in the living room. Esme and Carlisle were sitting rather closely together with a blanket around them. Rosalie sat with Emmett. Jasper and Alice shared another seat along with Bella and Edward. I walked over and sat down at the only spot available, by Edward.

"What're we watching?" I asked.

"I lied Cassie," said Bella. I looked at her with a confused look and then I looked at Edward. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I told you not to say anything," I sneered at him. He met my angry gaze and then looked down at the floor.

"I had to Cassie. I'm sorry-" he was cut off by my body impacting with his and now he was pinned to one of the walls with my foot at his throat. I pressed my foot into his throat to where it almost crushed his wind pipe.

"I told you that I wanted to tell them when I was ready." I round house kicked him and he went flying towards the stairs. Esme screamed and went over to her son along with the rest of the family. Only Jasper stayed where he was, looking at me with fear filled eyes. I looked at him and then turned towards the door. I walked out of the house and started on a full sprint down the driveway. I heard Bella and Alice yelling my name, but I didn't listen. I was too busy fighting back tears that were threatening to spill onto my cheeks. How dare Edward tell his family something I didn't want to be told? He invaded my memories, took them, and then publicized them for his own joy. He thought I was dangerous when I was really trying to protect Bella. Newborn vampires were trying to catch her scent so I had to dispose of them every night. They were getting restless and I had a feeling that Victoria wanted me dead along with my dear cousin.

"Cassie!" I heard a voice yell behind me. The voice belonged to Carlisle. He must have been following me. Luckily I had vampiric speed when running so he was probably having a rough time catching up to me. **(A/N I'll explain that later.)** "Cassie! We want to help you!" I fought back more tears as I picked up speed. I hadn't fully cried in over three years. Sure, a tear would spill now and then, but it was never a full on cry.

I suddenly felt and strong pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and felt myself falling down on the road. Then, blackness engulfed my vision.

**000**

**EmmettPOV**

I carried her home with Carlisle by my side. We went human pace since we didn't really feel like going home just yet. I was beginning to think that Cassie wasn't even human. She ran with such speed that she nearly matched Edward's. I was lucky to even catch her when I did. I looked down at her and saw tears spilling on her cheeks. She jerked her body as she slept and it looked as if she was revisiting a painful memory within her dream.

"I've never seen someone so angry," Carlisle said as we were nearing the house. "I wonder what the Volturi did to corrupt her mind."

"Well, she did watch her parents die."

"That was Victoria's doing. The Volturi may be harsh, but they'd never let a human child watch their parents die. They would have told her what happened." Carlisle looked down at Cassie with sad eyes. "I didn't think this would be so hard though…or so violent."

"Yeah, but we don't know what happened those full six years. Maybe they trained her."

"Edward said she back handed Victoria into a wall when she was eleven. I don't think she'd need training if she could do that."

I shrugged and carried Cassie into the house. Edward on seated on one of the couches and Bella was hugging his close. Jasper and the others were all around him and watched us bring in the one girl that could kick Edward's ass. I'm sorry, but that was just cool what she did.

I set her down on the only couch that was empty and put a pillow behind her head. She jerked again in her sleep and her back arched for a good five seconds before relaxing. Her face had a pained look on it and I couldn't help but hold her hand ever so lightly. "Whatever she's dreaming is not pleasant."

"She was like that last night too," said Bella. We all looked at her. "I went in there after Edward told me what happened and she was just arching her back and kept on thrashing in her sleep. I wanted to stop her but I was scared."

Esme walked over to Cassie and brushed some hair out of her face. "Poor thing. She must have been traumatized when she saw her parent die. I bet Aro didn't make it any better." She looked at me with motherly eyes. "Take her upstairs and let her sleep." I nodded and carried Cassie upstairs and into Carlisle study where she slept on the leather couch within it. That's when I saw something that looked so familiar. The way she was laying struck a key in my brain. I thought for a second as I walked out of the study and into the hallway.

My head shot up as the light bulb went off in my head. "The paintings," I whispered and rushed downstairs.

**EPOV**

Emmett was rushing down the stairs and nearly tripped on the last step. "Dad, where are the paintings Aro sent you?"

"Downstairs, why?"

Emmett didn't say anything. He just smiled and rushed towards the stairs that led to the basement. We all followed him with confusion on our faces. Emmett never acted like this unless he found out something really juicy, or if he found some lost porn stashed in his closet.

I watched him as he started to slide the paintings in and out of their holders. He leaned some on the wall not facing us and we just stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't even read his thoughts because he was blocking them all from me.

"Okay," he began. He took one painting and faced it to us. All I saw was a painting of Aro and Marcus. Nothing special.

"Emmett, what's the meaning of this?" asked Bella.

"Look in the background," he said. We all looked and our eyes widened. There was a crowd of people behind Aro and Marcus, but there was one person that stuck out. She was wearing a black dress that seemed to belong to the roman era, like everyone else in the painting, but she had the face of Cassie. The only difference was that she was pale like a vampire. "This was painted 178 A.D."

Emmett then took another painting from his little stack. It was a full blown picture of Cassie lying on a bed with a man at her neck licking the blood off of it as it spilt out of her neck. Her lower half was covered by a black blanket, but her upper half was nude. The man had one of her breast cupped in his hand and her face had a look of pleasure within it. Her irises were a crimson color, but there were still some icy blue specks within them. "This painting was painted 1307."

He then took another painting out that had Aro, Caius, and Marcus together in a group with Cassie sitting in front of them. They all wore the cloaks of the Vulturi, but Cassie had one with a plunging neckline. "1598"

"How many of these do we have?" asked Bella. "I'm really starting to freak." I put an arm around her and kissed her on her forehead.

"There's one from 1692, 1708, 1745, 1790, 1845, 1894, 1900, and 1960." Emmett started to put the painting away. "That's why she looked so familiar; we've seen these painting a dozen times."

"Well I feel like an idiot now," said Rosalie. "But what does this make her?"

"A reincarnated vampire," said a voice from behind me. We all turned and Cassie was standing on the last step, her eyes crimson and her skin pale.

**Ooo, cliffy! Yeah, so REVIEW if you like. I really like the feedback.**

**Missa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's see…I don't own Twilight or its characters, but I do own Cassie. Yeah, she's a little tough to handle, but who isn't.**

**BPOV**

We were seated in the living room. Edward has his arm protectively around my shoulders as Cassie descended the stairs looking like her "human" self. Her expression was grave, with a mix of anxiety. I didn't know whether to trust her or not. If she was a reincarnated vampire, she probably wasn't even family.

"Okay," she began as she looked at all of us. She was wringing her hands together and she started to pace. "I'm not really sure where to start with this…" She bit her lip and started to think.

"Start from you immortal life," offered Carlisle.

Cassie nodded. "My real name is Cassandra Volterra Swanhana. I am your cousin Bella, but you're more a descendent of mine then anything." She thought for a second. "My father, Razmir Swanhana, was the first true immortal to walk the earth. He was a devoted servant of Lucifer when he fell from the heavens. Lucifer had granted Razmir with the gift of immortality, but on one condition. There always seems to be a condition when the devil comes into play. The condition was that he would make a new, more powerful creation with his offspring. This scared my father since he didn't want any of his offspring to be servants of the devil. But the devil reassured him that his offspring didn't have to be his servants; only that he could see that he had a creation of his own on Earth." Cassie paused and I could see that she was trying to sort memories from others. "Then, he met my mother a few years after that happened. Her name was Alexandra, and my father had described her as the most beautiful of women he had ever laid his eyes upon." She had a small smile on her face. "He said that once he had seen her, no other woman mattered to him. So, they got married and my mother found out she was pregnant with me. This brought sorrow to my father because he knew that there was a chance of me becoming a monster of some kind." I looked at her as she started to pace with my mouth open. In fact, everyone's mouths hung open in disbelief. "My mother died right after giving birth to me. She only had enough in her to give me a name, Cassandra Volterra. Then, shortly after that, Lucifer came up from the hell and took me from my fathers grasp. I was told that I spent four years there. He took his time perfecting me and when I came to back to Earth, I looked like this, only pale and with crimson eyes. I also had the hunger for human blood. Lucifer had told me that I was known as Vampire. He said that the only way I could survive was on blood of any kind. I chose human men because they were the easiest to seduce. My father was enraged by this and I haven't seen him since."

"I thought that Aro was the first vampire?" said Esme after a while.

Cassie chuckled. "That's because I wanted vampires to think he was the first. I knew that people back then would only follow a male leader so I chose him. I think I changed him…four years after I came to Earth. He was the kind of man I knew would be a great leader. Everywhere he went there was a sense of authority around him. I had kept an eye on his for about six months before changing him. I can seriously say that I've never seen someone go through so much pain in my life. Probably because he was the first one I used my venom on. I usually snapped my victim's necks before the venom could really spread through the whole body. Then came Marcus, he was in a depression when I turned him because he lost his wife and four children from some bandits. Then Caius came after him. I turned him because he had a war like mind and I loved the fact that he was on the same level with me on everything. He helped me find the most suitable vampires for my army. It kind of goes on like that for a while until I find Jane. She's such a nice person. She's just misunderstood that's all. It was in the…1800's when I found her. She was being raped by two men at the same time when I found her. If it wasn't for me she would've died. She had gotten her power to cause pain by the hate that was still in her when I turned her. She had and still does call me Mother like the rest of the Volturi. Even Aro calls me Mother sometimes, but I think of him as a father since I didn't get my immortal memories still my sixteenth birthday. He watched over me and thought of me as his daughter just like he did when I was and still is the first vampire." I felt Edward stroke my hair as I heard the story. I wanted to know more about Cassie. "Felix came a few decades before Jane. Edward I'm sure you know Felix." I saw Edward nod. "He was very lost when I found him. He had the displeasure of watching his mother and father die along with his sister and her husband. It was werewolves doing. He managed to somehow escape alive. I turned him, and he had the power of fighting like an expert like me, and seduction. We grew very close after he changed and he soon became my mate. He was the only man I cried in front of. Now, he's my boyfriend and will change me one my eighteenth."

"How come you said you were a reincarnated vampire?" asked Jasper. "I'm kind of confused with that part."

"There is a cycle that Lucifer said I could join if I wanted to. I could leave my form for a while and roam the earth as a soul, and then choose a mother who would give birth to my half vampiric self. I chose your aunt Bella since she was in my bloodline and I saw you in her future. But when I was born I didn't have any memory of my immortal self. I was just a normal girl until…you know…" Cassie had difficulty say that last part. I guessed she still wasn't over her parents dying. "The all my memories came to mind when I was sixteen and I've been like this ever since."

"So, Volterra was named after you?" asked Edward.

Cassie nodded. "Aro thought it would be nice. I think that's why I wanted to go into the castle when I was young. I was drawn to it and I'm pretty sure that's why I chose Italy as our vacation. I made my parents swear that we'd go there for vacation when I was around eight I think."

"So…do you mind telling us what happened after those memories Edward saw?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't mind, it's just that some of them I may have to stop and compose myself."

"Of course," he said. I smiled at Carlisle. He seemed to understand something I didn't.

"After that whole ordeal with Victoria, Aro took me under his wing and told me what I was. He kept saying that I would be very powerful one day and I guess I had trouble believing him through the shock. But when I did get over it, I seemed to feel whole again. Me and him became very close, like father daughter close. The Marcus and Caius were like uncles to me and Felix at first was like a brother but then…you know how that goes. Jane, Heidi, and Alec became like siblings. It was like the perfect family almost. I had to go to school in the castle for a while." She paused and glared at the floor for a second. I had a feeling we were going into some unvisited memories. "There was this vampire named, Leon. He was my tutor. At first he seemed like a really nice guy, but when I turned fourteen…things started getting weird. He became possessive over me and…started to hit me when I didn't deserve it." There were tears forming in her eyes. "He kept telling me that I deserved him over everyone else and then when I turned of age I'd become his mate. Then, Christmas came around and he…" she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "He had a different thing in mind that just the sweater I got him. He wanted much more than that." Her mouth started to quiver. "So, he…h-he came into my room when I was sleeping and uh…" she sniffled and a tear fell down her cheek. "Forced himself on me." Esme and Alice gasped. The others just sat there stunned. "It was too late when Aro heard my cries and came in to see what was wrong. The damage was done." Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks and I walked up and hugged her tightly. "Leon was killed only seconds later, but I wanted him to be tortured for what he did," she said angrily. I hugged her tighter and then withdrew to look at her. I brushed some tears away from her eyes.

"Do you need some time for yourself?" I asked.

Cassie shook her head. "I'd rather get it all off my chest." I nodded and sat back down by Edward as Cassie wiped the rest of her tears away.

She smiled. "After that whole ordeal, all my thoughts changed to sexual ones. It seems that what happened to me somehow triggered the whore in me. I started an American academy in Italy and I found myself having sex almost every day with different boys from the school. Aro was livid when he found out what I was doing and took me out of the school. I still made friends though, and he let me see them about twice a week. Then, my god child came into the world and I was so glad that I had the pleasure of being Stacy's godmother. I spoiled that child and watched over her while her mom got a GED." She had a smile on her face, but then it turned to a frown. "One night, I was walking with Brooke and Stacy and Victoria showed up. She called me every name in the book and took Stacy from Brooke's arms. She, uh," she licked her lip and fought back another set of tears. "She drained Stacy dry and I tried my best to save Brooke, but she was too fast. She drained her dry too and fled Italy. I told Aro and he upped my training." She thought for a second. "I turned sixteen a few weeks after the incident and that's when Felix asked me out. I knew what he was and what kind of past I had with him. I had grown strong feelings for him and I said yes when he asked me out. God, he was so nervous. Then Aro told me I was his singer, like you and Edward." I smiled. "And you could only imagine what we did." Everyone chuckled. "And then, the fateful night came when you walked through the halls of Volterra Castle. You didn't see me, but I saw you. I was one of the cloaked figures in the room when Aro was testing you. Do you remember the short figure by Marcus?"

"That was you?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded and continued. "I heard about Victoria coming after you when Edward killed James and I had to do something. So Aro made up a fake crime I did and I came here to ward off the newborns that kept on getting closer and closer to your house. That's why I would sneak out every night. I don't need to sleep so I could go all night killing them without feeling fatigued."

"But you were sleeping when we caught up to you," said Emmett.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was in a trance. I sometimes go into them involuntarily when I am under a lot of stress." Cassie sighed and looked down at her feet. "I guess that mostly everything I have to tell you."

"How come I never saw you when I was with Aro?" asked Carlisle.

"I was away recruiting when you were with Aro. He speaks highly of you though and I can see why."

"Now," she said. "If you'll excuse me, I need a cigarette." With that she walked out of the house and stomped down the porch.

**JPOV**

"So…basically we've been hanging out with the first vampire ever to exist?" Emmett asked in his dumbfounded voice.

"Yeah," I said.

"Awesome," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella. She looked as if she was deep in thought. I saw Edward kiss her lightly on the lips and she smiled up at him in return. Then she glared at the wall. "How come everyone around me is something mythical and I'm stuck being a damn human?" I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me and I stopped.

"Sorry Bella," I said. "Please forgive me?"

"No," she smiled.

"Please?" I gave her a pout and puppy eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "I forgive you."

"I'm gonna check on your cousin…or ancestor…" I was stilled confused by that part, but who cared. I walked outside onto the porch and saw Cassie lying on the grass in the front yard looking at the stars above. The sun was stilling setting, twilight. I walked over to her as she blew out some smoke from her mouth. She smiled at me, but didn't meet my eyes. I laid down next to her and looked up at the stars as well.

"Do I have to call you mother too?" I asked.

"I could care less. Plus it makes me sound old."

"You are."

"Shut up." She was silent for a while. "How's Bells?"

"She's thinking. I could only read her emotions. She's confused, frightened, and excited all at once." We sat there in silence for a while, then Cassie shifted ever so slightly. Her emotions were a thoughtful kind of emotion. "What?" I asked.

"Uh…this is going to be kind of weird for me to ask, but Aro wouldn't answer this particular question when I was growing up. Do you promise to answer?"

"Sure."

"What happens to you guys when Bella's on her period?"

My eyes widened. I could see why Aro never answered that question. "Uh…"

"You promised," she laughed.

"We don't really notice it I guess. Although there are those weeks when her scent is a tiny bit stronger, but we go hunting when that happens."

"Okay," she laughed.

I heard laughing coming from the house and knew it was Edward and Emmett. They were probably eavesdropping. Great…

"Do you hear that?" asked Cassie while sitting up. Her eyes averted to every direction possible.

"What?" I asked, straining my ears. Then I heard it, quick steps that were coming from the forest.

"Get Bella somewhere safe, now." She instructed. She got up and started for the Volvo. "Edward pop the trunk!" she shouted. The trunk opened and she took out a duffle bag.

"How did you…" I started.

"I put it in there for safety reasons, now go get Bella somewhere safe!" she shouted in a very commanding voice.

I nodded and started towards the house. The last thing I saw of her was that she was heading into the forest with a whip and katana in hand.

**Ello!!!!**

**Hope you liked it! That took me forever to get her history down. Now I know in Chapter 3 Cassie had a boyfriend named Jason. He was her boyfriend until Victoria killed him too. Nice, isn't she? **

**So I probably won't be able to write the next Chapter in a few days because I'll be spending a while entire week with my grandparents since my parents don't know how to trust me. I'll try and get the next installment either Thursday or Friday night.**

**Missa.**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

I stood in a small clearing within the forest with my eyes closed. There was a small wind running through my hair and it made it harder for me to track the scent. It came from the East, strong and sweet. A male's blood from the smell of it. His footsteps were heavy, but light enough for a human not to hear. I could tell he was a newborn, possibly three months old at the most. Not accustomed to the drastic change within his senses. He was sniffing the air loudly, probably sensing me. There was a small chance he knew who I was if Victoria had told him. Hell, I don't even think Victoria knew who I was. She just thought I was a poor little girl with no family.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a nice little treat," said a deep voice from behind me. I turned my head slightly to the right and my eyes glanced over at a huge man with muscles the size of Montana. His eyes were a crimson color and his dark hair contrasted with his pale skin. "I must say, I've never seen such a beauty in my life. I might go a little rough on you."

"Why are you in Cullen turf?" I asked in a dark voice.

"Exploring," he laughed. "And who are you? A pet of theirs?"

"No."

"An escaped snack?"

"Not even close leech," I scowled. I know it was kind of rude for calling one of my own kind a leech, but hey, he was after my cousin after all. He deserved it if you asked me.

I felt a hand grabbed my waist and my body press against his. "I don't think you are in the right situation to be calling me names." He sniffed my hair. I didn't do anything; I liked to lead my prey into a trap. "You smell wonderful. Much better than any other human I've smelt."

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

"I think you'd be a great mate. You're sexy, and you have the body of a goddess." He grabbed my butt and I lost it.

I swiped my katana backwards and I saw a mass fly off into the trees. It was his arm, the one he grabbed my ass with. I turned to him with a sneer on my face. He was holding the remaining piece of his arm and looked as if he could cry if he could. "Listen you little bitch," I said in the coldest voice that I swear I felt Lucifer shutter. "The only man that can touch me there is my boyfriend and future mate, Felix." His eyes widened at this and he started to back up ever so slightly. "Now, do you know what kind of night I've had?" He shook his head. "Well, let me give you an insight you ungrateful bastard. I had to confess to one of my human descendants my whole life story about me turning into the first fucking vampire alive! She is totally freaked out and I don't know how to handle it. I've been sleeping around with a human named Mike because my sex drive can't take the break and Felix is pissed off beyond belief. He said that I shouldn't have done that and that he wasn't pissed, but he was. I've been going into trances nearly every night after killing your friends off and this is all because of the fact that my cousin is a fucking vampire magnet that I can't control. Now you think you can violate me and touch me in that kind of matter, you've got another thing coming!" Wow…I didn't know I could let all of that out at once. Man, I have issues.

The guy backed up until he was up against a tree. "I'm s-sorry mistress," he said with a quivering voice.

"Right," I glared and sliced his head off.

BPOV

I paced in Edward's room with anxiety building up with every step I took. Cassie had been gone for a while, and I was starting to worry. First vampire or not, she was still half human. I kept on starring out the window down onto the grounds. Edward was sitting on one of his sofas and the rest of the family was pacing like no tomorrow. Alice was trying to get a vision about Cassie, but it seemed liked Cassie was blocking any source of our contact to her mind.

"Where is she?" I asked with worry.

"Relax Bella, she'll be okay," said Carlisle in a fatherly tone. "I'm sure she can handle it herself. There was only one pair of footsteps right?" he asked Jasper.

"Right," answered Jasper with a blank expression. He stopped pacing and looked out the window. "Her emotions are all over the place. Relax mom."

Esme was wringing some of the curtain in her hands and staring out the window with a motherly expression. She looked as if she was about to cry. "She's been through so much and now she's hunting! I don't think that's right for a girl like her. She should be hugged more." I had to force down a laugh since that was all Esme could think about. Cassie just needed a hug and the world would be right.

"…NOW IF YOU THINK CAN VIOLATE ME AND TOUCH ME IN THAT KIND OF MATTER, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" We all heard that. Even I did, and I didn't even have vampire hearing. She was angry and I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Holy shit," said Esme. Everyone else was stunned silent. I looked at Edward, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"Oh. My. God," said Carlisle with wide eyes. "Rosalie can't even yell that loud."

I turned my attention back to the window, seeing movement within the trees. Slowly, Cassie came walking in the front yard with a pained expression on her face. Edward walked up to the window and cursed. Just then, Cassie fell flat on her back and her back started to arch.

"She's in a trance," I said as Edward picked me up and I was soon my Cassie's side. There was blood smeared on her face, but her eyes were open. They weren't blue anymore, but crimson. There was a hopeful look within them mixed with pain, innocence, and most of all, fear. She let out a small whimper. Carlisle was soon by my side, looking at Cassie with worry.

"Please make her stop," I cried and tears formed in Cassie's eyes. Her breathing was really heavy and every once in a while she'd let out a cry.

"I can't," he whispered and lifted up Cassie as if she weighed nothing. She started to tear at her flesh, blood spilling out onto the grass. I immediately thought of Jasper, but when I looked around he wasn't there. Alice must have seen it coming.

Emmett held down Cassie's arms as she yelled in pain again and they disappeared into the house. I was left outside with Edward and Rosalie at my side. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. Rosalie walked into the house as another scream erupted from within it. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks and didn't stop them. Edward, on the other hand, brushed them away and kissed my softly on the lips.

"Can't you get into her mind?" I sobbed as he cradled me into his chest.

"I can't, love," he said with a sigh. He rocked me back and forth. Another scream came from Edward's room, followed my Carlisle screaming orders to Emmett. I don't know how I could hear him, I was just a human. But it was as if I was actually in that room.

"It's almost like she's going through the change…" he said.

"That can't happen! She said that Felix would change her!"

"Maybe Lucifer had other things in mind."

I stared at him in shock. His eyes were filled with concern. He rocked me back and forth again. "She's in so much pain. Jasper can feel it all the way at the high school."

CarlislePOV

I sat on Edward's newly installed bed after hours of her screaming and thrashing. Cuts were visible on her now pale skin and an insane smile spread across her lips. There were dark circles under her eyes and the irises were red. We had to shackle her to the iron vines around the bed so that she wouldn't cause herself any pain. **(A/N Cassie is too weak to use her strength to get out of the shackles. I'll explain that later.)**

"Cassie?" I asked. "Cassie can you hear me?"

She lazily rolled her head to where she was looking at me, her eyes mocking me. Her hair was spilled onto the red pillows that used to be white. She smiled and started to laugh an insane laughter. She stopped suddenly, as if she was listening to a voice I could not hear. A breathe escaped her lips that seemed to echo through the room. It sounded like the sound affects a vampire makes when they are hunting for blood in the movies. "Felix won't be happy, master," she said to the room in the voice colder than it should have been. She seemed to listen again and I tried my best to strain my ears for the voice. She seemed to relax for a second, then she pierced me with her gaze. I immediately stood up, being rewarded with laughter coming deep within Cassie's chest. She looked so different now. Her body was more defined and she looked more beautiful than all three of my daughters combine. **(A/N I'm including Bella.)**

"Cassie why are you laughing?"

"I'm just wondering how Jasper's hold up? You know how he's so weak and all."

"You will not talk about my son like that Cassandra," I warned.

"Ooo, using full names are we? I didn't think you had it in you. Well I must say Carlisle; I'm shaking in my shackles." She laughed even more and I had to leave the room. Esme was sitting on the floor across the door and I sat next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I drew her in close and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"I think she's possessed or something. She keeps on talking to the walls."

"She attacked my Jasper."

"I don't think she's in the right state of mind honey. Her voice is different; her eyes are just…murderous looking."

"Does she need anything?"

"No, I don't think so." I heard more laughter coming from the room. We were soon joined by the rest of the family. All of us just sat there outside the room hearing her laughter getting louder and louder with every breath of hers. Sometimes it turned into screams, but the rest of the time it was just laughing. I was surprised when Jasper came in with Alice and sat right outside the door.

We sat there in silence and heard a snap come from the room. Emmett immediately stood up and walked into the room. I saw him step back a bit and I stood up to see what was the matter.

Cassie had broken through the shackles and was looking at me with tear filled eyes. Only her tears were made out of blood. She looked at me with helpless eyes. "Carlisle what's happening to me?" she cried. I rushed over to her and pulled her in close. She started to sob and I tried to soothe her the best I could.

**Ello,**

**I'd like some more REVIEWS if you don't mind. They made me right faster and I could get Chapter 9 out on Sunday if the reviews hit 20.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Missa.**


	9. Meeting

**EPOV**

We stood in the clearing we usually stood in when meeting the werewolves. They insisted on meeting that night and we couldn't deny them. Cassie was seated by Bella with a blanket over her shoulders. She had calmed down a bit and we thought she was starting to think clearly, but she hadn't spoken a word since her break down. We had to change her into something that wasn't drenched in blood. Rosalie had helped her change into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that was tight on her.

I walked over to them, giving Bella a comforting hug. She had tears in her eyes and kept on giving Cassie worried glances. Cassie, on the other hand, seemed to be off in her own world. Her eyes were back to normal, but they were bloodshot. Her skin was getting a little more tanner, only what worried me was that she started to smell very sweet like a vampire.

"Cassie, do you need anything?" I asked in a soft voice.

Cassie shook her head in reply and looked up at the stars.

Bella stood up and we started to walk towards the family. They were all looking at Cassie with concerned eyes. She was now looking at the grass with a glare. Her fingers lightly stroking the grass.

"I'm pretty sure she's in shock," Carlisle observed. "The pain must have been excruciating. You guys never reacted to the change like she did."

"She's not a vampire Carlisle," Bella argued.

"Then why does she smell like one Bella? Why were her irises red?"

"She's turning back to her old self though."

"She's the very first vampire Bella. She probably has every power a vampire could have. She could have the power of changing appearances. She did back at the house."

Bella looked over at her cousin and sniffed a little. I pulled her in close and kissed her tears away. "I'm sure she'll be okay, love. We'll just watch her and see what happens."

Bella nodded and walked back over to her cousin. Cassie looked up at her and smiled, then went back to glaring at the ground. She was now picking up random pieces of grass, collecting them in her hand. She sniffed a few and a small smile appeared on her lips. I was about to see what she was up to, when the scent of those _dogs_ came into my nostrils.

The whole pack came into the clearing, Sam at the head of them. Jacob made his way towards Bella and Cassie, sitting as far away from Cassie as possible. Cassie didn't have a clue what was going on.

**(A/N: I'm going to put what the werewolves are thinking in italics. Edward is saying them out loud, but I won't put "I said" and crap because that's just too much work if you ask me. So, for the confused, Edward is saying the italics too.)**

_What did you do to Cassie? _

"We didn't do anything," explained Carlisle. "She did this on her own, even ask her."

_Did you do this Cassie?_

Cassie stopped and looked up. She nodded innocently and went back to her grass collecting. I saw Jacob inch closer to Cassie, sniffing her hair. It didn't seem to affect him because next thing I knew, he was lying on his back while Cassie stroked his belly.

_She changed her smell,_ Jacob thought.

"How?" asked Carlisle.

Cassie smiled and continued to scratch Jacob's belly while my Bella laughed. She was petting the spot that made Jake's leg shake uncontrollably.

_So, we couldn't keep track of Victoria's scent. She keeps on sending newborns our way._

"We've had the same problem, but Cassie has been a help. She's been killing them off." I explained.

_I knew something was strange about her._

Cassie stopped petting Jake and glared at Sam. A chuckling sound came from deep within Sam's chest as well as the others.

"A Newborn came into our turf yesterday. Cassie got rid of him, but she didn't exactly come back the same. She kind of went through the change…on her own."

_How?_

"Long story short, she's the first vampire ever to be created but was reincarnated through some cycle bullshit. Bella is her descendant," explained Emmett bluntly.

_Oh…._

"Yeah, that's what I said," he said.

"Okay, back to business," began Carlisle. "Alice had a vision of a battle breaking out in this very clearing. She said it'll happen sometime after my children's graduation. So we must learn battle techniques. Jasper knows Newborns better than anyone."

Jasper started to explain about Newborns and their habits of attacking from the sides. He used Emmett as an example and showed everyone how to dodge him. I glanced over at Cassie who was staring at Jasper with an observing look. Her head was cocked to one side, her eyes in a sort of glare.

When Jasper was done with is demonstrations, Cassie stood up. She walked in the center of an invisible borderline between us and the werewolves. She opened her palm and grass leaves levitated above it. They went flying to each on of us, right to our noses.

"Smell," she ordered. Her voice was now soft, yet commanding at the same time. We all smelled and I drew back quickly. The grass blades were covered in blood! Newborn blood! "They've been through here many times. Probably checking out good hiding spots for the battle. By the smell of those blades, they were just here before you came."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Rosalie asked.

Cassie shrugged. "They were long gone when we came. Plus you never asked in the first place and I didn't feel like talking."

"Why?"

"I was just turned into a vampire unwillingly. Do you really think I'd be able to talk after that?"

_She's gotta point._

"Thank you Sam. A least someone understands."

"How did you turn though?"

"Master wanted me too and I read the Newborn's blood. I think it triggered the change as well."

_Master?_

"Lucifer," she replied nonchalantly. **(I love that word!)**

_Huh?_

"Lucifer, the devil, Satan, whatever you want to call him."

The rest of the werewolves backed up slowly.

_Do you trust her?_

"Yeah," we all said in unison.

"If she wanted to harm us, she'd already have done it," said Carlisle. "Alice would've seen it if it was going to happen."

"I can block other's powers Carlisle," Cassie confessed. "But I have no intention of harming anyone. Unless… they harm me or Bella of course." She did a hand stand and started to walk on her hands. "The only person who made their way to my hit list was Victoria. I can't believe she's one of my daughters."

"What?"

"I'm the mother of vampires, you guys are my children. What did you think I'd give birth to a bitch like that? Hell no!"

I walked over to Bella; Jacob was looking at Cassie with a dumbfounded expression. I smirked and kissed Bella on the cheek. She seemed to be a little less worried. I was glad.

"We need to leave," instructed Cassie. "If we stay here too long they'll track Bella's scent." She ended her handstand and looked around. "I need to feed too." She eyed my Bella hungrily, but disappeared out of sight.


	10. Songs!

**I'm Sorry people thought this was a new chapter but it isn't. I got bored so I composed a list of songs that reminded me of the characters. Hope you like. Like I said, I was bored….and I have a bit of writers block so yeah…**

"Your Guardian Angel." Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Bella and Edward)

"Dance with the Devil." Breaking Benjamin (Cassie)

"The Bad Touch." Bloodhound Gang (Emmett and Rosalie…but mostly Emmett)

"Little Sister." Queens of the Stone Age (For some reason Jacob.)

"Apologize." One Republic (Jacob at the end of Eclipse)

"Barbie Girl." (Alice)

"Feel Good Hit Summer." Queens of the Stone Age (Jasper, don't know how that happened.)

"Living Dead Girl." Rob Zombie (Cassie)

"Ding Ding Dong" Gunther (Emmett. You'll realize that when you listen to the song.)

"Breath" Breaking Benjamin. (Bella and Edward)

"Bed." J. Holiday (Cassie and Felix. You could imagine why…)

"Low." Flo-rida (Esme and Carlisle. Yeah, again, I have no idea how that happened. But I think it would be funny to see them grinding to this song. Although I don't think Edward would want to see that…)

_Edward: Damn Straight Missa!_

_Me: Sorry, but I'm still keeping that up there._

_Edward: You suck…_

_Me: No you do…_

_Edward: Shut up! walks out of the room_

"Overburdened." Disturbed (Jasper and Edward)

"Pop, Lock, and Drop It." (Rosalie)

**I'm done. I might have another one of these, but I'm not sure. Look out for my Stories!**


	11. The Sights of Love

**CPOV**

The metallic liquid drenched my mouth as I sucked hungrily at the human's throat. He whimpered and struggled, but I kept him at bay. It had been a very long time since I'd ever drunken the one liquid that made my head swoon. It was like an orgasm, but only better. Waves of pleasure pulsed through me and the human. His whimpers soon turned to moans and he grabbed the sheets of his bed. I had the power of not letting my venom enter the human's bloodstream. It was an effective tool when feeding because every human had a different taste in blood. This human, had the one taste that brought me pure bliss.

I sat up on the bed, licking my lips and watching him look at me with pleading eyes. "Don't worry Mike, if you don't tell, I won't tell."

Mike Newton smiled up at me. "Will you turn me?"

I shook my head, seeing him frown. "Not yet. I must run it by with my master and my mate."

Mike nodded, pretending to understand. "I won't breathe a word."

I kissed him on the top of the head and handed him a glass of orange juice. He sat up and drank from it with joy. I had to keep his blood sugar up if I was going to feed upon him again.

I took the glass from his hand and set in on the bedside table. I helped him under his blue comforter and pecked him on the lips. It was an innocent kiss. He already knew who I was and who my mate was. We had turned from lovers, to brother and sister. Kinda…

"Do me a favor and go to sleep okay?"

Mike smiled and nodded. I got off his bed, sitting in a chair watching him sleep. He looked like such an angle as he slept. Actually, to me, whenever a person sleeps their innocence blossoms. You could be staring at the most evil of people, and when they slept they looked as innocent as a newborn baby.

His breathing became even. It was time for me to leave. I got up fro my chair and disappeared out of sight.

**BPOV**

Edward and I sat on his couch watching Kenny vs. Spenny. I had called Charlie telling him that Cassie and I were staying the whole spring break with the Cullen's and he was actually okay with it. He said that he'd want a call from both of us every night and I had to obey or else there'd be a lot of explaining to do.

"I didn't like the way Cassie looked at you." he said after a while of watching Kenny puke his brains out.

"She controlled herself though," I argued.

"Doesn't me she's not prone to slipping up."

"Edward, please lay off Cassie. She just turned into a vampire after telling us her whole life story. She's under a lot of stress at the moment." I stared at the TV with a glare, feeling Edward put his arm around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. He cannot win this time, I kept telling myself. He kissed my neck and then my lips. I turn my head away and stared blankly out the window. His kisses increased and I couldn't help but turn back and kiss him. I lost, like always.

"Sorry," he apologize and kissed me roughly. His tongue explored my mouth and soon I had to pull back to breathe. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Couldn't help myself."

I laughed, kissing him on his nose too. "Do you think Cassie will stay with us? Even after the whole battle thing?"

Edward shrugged. "I couldn't answer that. She belongs with Felix. He's part of the Volturi. Most likely she'll join, watching over you of course."

I smiled. "She's just like you. Overprotective."

"Yeah, she is just like me," he agreed. "Except she has boobs."

I laughed.

The door opened and Cassie came went up the stairs with the cell phone to her ear. She was talking in a hushed voice and I could tell that Edward even had difficulty hearing her.

The only think I could pick up was, "No, darling I'm fine."

"Felix," stated Edward as he leaned back on the couch.

"You say his name as if it were venom."

"Duh," he said. "He's part of the Volturi remember?"

"And my cousin will be leader of that soon enough."

"I know." He crossed his arms, annoyed. He kind of looked like a pissed off child; I had to hold back laughter.

"How come Cassie had to be made by the devil and not God."

"Because the devil was jealous he didn't have a species of his own." Cassie's voice floated through the air, making me jump. She was seated on one of the couches with a lazy look on her face. Her eyes were back to ice blue, but her skin was pale. "And when God found out about this, he made werewolves."

"What?!" exclaimed Edward.

"God made werewolves," she said as if Edward was the stupidest being on the planet. "Why do you think we have such a feud with them? The werewolves were made to kill us, and vice versa."

"Doesn't that make us evil?"

Cassie shook her head with a smile. "Just because we're made by evil, doesn't me we have to follow in our creators footsteps. I learned that a long time ago, but it was too little to late. I'm evil Edward, there's no changing that, but I can change my ways."

"How?"

"Let's see," she thought for a second. "I can take human blood without killing them because I have the power to control if my venom gets into my preys bloodstream. I'll tell Aro to back off and take command of the Volturi. I can make Bella feel no pain whatsoever in the change...wait, there will be pain, but not as bad as Edward had to endure. It would kind of feel like labor pains through your whole body, so not that bad."

"Really?" I asked.

"Ch'yeah. There's more, but I really don't feel like naming all of them." It was silent for a moment. "Felix is stopping by."

Edward and I stiffened.

"Don't worry non Volturi business. They already know you guys have set a date and will be coming a month after that date. Actually you'll be coming to them since I'm having the ball that day…"

"Ball?"

Cassie nodded to me. "Aro thought it'd be nice to have a ball for me. He thinks that a few months after I'm changed I'll be more comfortable with this life. But I already am. I bet he's just stalling so that he can have his last reign of power."

"When will Felix be coming?" asked Alice as she descended the stairs. "I saw him on an airplane."

"He'll be here in a few hours, well minutes since the plane just landed. And I guess it's better that he's here now since the rest of your family is hunting."

"Did you feed?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," Alice answered with a dark look.

"I didn't kill him Alice," Cassie sneered.

"But you fed off of him. You know how much pain he probably felt."

"My bites give off orgasms, not pain."

"Oh…Wait, they give off orgasms?"

Cassie nodded. "Very useful too if you ask me."

"Can I do that?"

"No, but I could grant you the power."

"Would you do that for me?!" asked both Edward and Alice. I just stared at them in disbelief. What was Edward going to do with a power like that? Oh…Well, yay for me!

"Maybe," she said with a sly smile. "I have to see if you guys deserve it."

**EPOV**

So Cassie could give me a gift to give orgasms with my bite. Sweet! Oh, god I'm sounding like Emmett now… Best not tell him or who knows what he'll do. I looked at Bella she was listening to Cassie as she told her about different things she could do while Bella went through the change. I then realized that Cassie really did care for Bella. She didn't want to see her in pain…neither did I. Cassie met my eyes and smiled slightly, then went back to talking to my angel.

The smell of sweet something filled my nostrils and Cassie had stopped talking. She sniffed a little bit and a huge smile spread across her face. She ran out the door and a squeal could be heard.

I, along with Bella, rushed over to the opened door and saw Cassie and Felix spinning around kissing each other. Cassie had her legs wrapped around his waist and he supported her by placing his hands on her butt. They kissed and smiled. They really did love each other. It was like a scene from The Notebook.

**CPOV**

Joy filled my being as I kissed Felix's full lips. If I could cry, I'd cry. It was so happy to see my Felix, my knight in shining armor. He spun me around and kissed me again and again. I didn't even care that Alice, Edward, and Bella was looking out as us. This was my moment and no one could take it away.

"I missed you so much," he said in his velvety voice. He kissed me again.

"Ti amo," I dry sobbed in a whisper. (It means I love you in Italian) I kissed his neck and ran my hands through his hair as he did mine.

He set me down and we looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Felix never let his hands withdraw from my waist. "You're so beautiful," he whisper as he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. "I just wished I could've been there with you. I wanted to change you, not…"

"It's okay," I comforted. "I didn't want you to see me in such pain anyway. I knew it would've broken your heart."

"Your right, but I would've liked to be there for you."

"You were there in spirit."

He pulled me into a big hug, kissing me on the top of my head. He inhaled my scent and sighed in relaxation. "I have to get back tomorrow. Aro has a lot of things he has to deal with. He's scared that you'll overpower him."

I chuckled. "He's always had that fear. And no, I won't do that much. But I will make him confess that he wasn't the first true vampire."

Felix smiled and kissed me again. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" he asked with a sly smile.

I looked over at the other three that were still standing in the doorway. Both Edward and Alice had twitching eyes. They must've read Felix's mind. "You don't mind if we have a few hours to ourselves?"

All three of them shook their heads while Felix and I started…catching up on things.

**BPOV**

When Cassie left, Edward and Alice started banging their heads on the wall.

"Get it out! Get it out!" they yelled simultaneously

I guessed they saw things they didn't want to see. I couldn't help but giggle. Serves them right for seeing visions and reading minds. It didn't really faze me that much because that was Cassie for you. Plus, my old friends back in Phoenix were kind of whore-ish.

The rest of the family came in, looking from me to the other two in confusion. "Don't ask!" said Edward. They looked at me and I giggled.

"They got a little taste of Cassie and Felix."

"Shut up!" yelled Edward as he pounded his head on the wall harder.

"Felix is here?" asked Carlisle with a worried look.

"Don't worry; he only came to see Cassie. She told him about the date we set so he just has her on his mind," I explained.

"How was she Eddie?" asked Emmett with a smile.

Edward shook his head and ran up to his room, Alice did the same. Jasper walked up after her, choking back laughter. The others were holding it in as best as they could.

**Ello!**

**Yeah, did you like it? I hope you did. Okay, let's go for 30 REVIEWS and then I'll put out the next chapter. Again, Sorry Edward, sorry Alice.**

_Edward and Alice: We hate you…_

_Me: Love you too!_

**Okay, I'm starting the new Chapter, will there be love? Or will there be action? I seriously have no idea….I'm kinda just going with the flow.**


	12. Newborns and Anger

**Thanks for the reviews! Now, as we know I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do own Cassie so back off! J.K.**

**EPOV**

The image was finally out of my head. I'm not sure if Alice or Cassie implanted it within my mind, but I would soon find out. Although, I'm not gonna lie, that image was hot. Minus the whole Felix being there and crap, but I still wished she would've given me a naughty image of Bella instead. I smiled at my imagination going off the wall.

"Tone it down horndog," yelled Jasper as he passed my room. I sneered and buried my head into the new pillows Alice had bought.

"Edward?" asked a soft voice. I looked up to see Bella walking into the room with a small smile on her face. "You okay?"

"For now," I answered and gesture for her to join me on the bed. She laid down next to me and snuggled up into my chest. I kissed her on the lips and left her breathless minutes later.

**CPOV**

Felix and I sat on the top of a hill overlooking a huge forest. We did "our thing" and now we were just thinking in silence. It was Twilight, the most peaceful and safest time of day. Not yet evening, not yet day. I thanked whoever made that time because it was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed.

"You know what we have to do," Felix finally said after a long silence.

I nodded. "I just don't think she's ready, yet. She's too fragile."

"She's your descendant Cassandra. She's as strong as you and you know it."

"Yes, I know that, but do you really think I'd want to put such pressure on her? She's on the verge of war and her _mongrels_ of friends are starting to think about breaking a treaty the Cullen's devised long ago."

"Aro is-"

"Do you think I care about Aro's needs? He's a selfish bastard who likes to play tricks on vulnerable minds."

"You can't talk about Master Aro like that."

"I can do as I please Felix. He's no master to me; I'm master to him and the rest of the Volturi even if they don't want to admit it. I have final say in everything." I was starting to get very angry. It had been too long since I ruled. At first I just ruled a small coven of horny men, now I'm letting one of my children run the Volturi, the master coven. Not this life. I was going to force Aro to confess in any means necessary.

"Look," Felix began. "Aro is getting impatient with the Cullens. He's been talking about them nonstop about how they are stalling to change Bella. He knows that they've set up a date for the change, but when he sees power, he'll get it any way, shape, or form."

"Not for long," I muttered and stood up. I began to pace, thinking. I felt a low rumble under my feet. I stopped and looked at Felix, he felt it too.

"Newborns," I said. I wasn't worried. I could hear all of my children's thoughts. They were just headed to Port Angeles to get food. I read about ten minds, but their running was heaving and noticeable.

"What should we do?" asked Felix.

"Leave them be for now."

Felix smiled and walked over to me. He put his arms around my waist, kissing me tenderly on the mouth. He pulled back, looking at me with loving crimson eyes. "I worry about you."

"I know," I smiled and kissed him a little bit more before deciding to come home. Felix had to hunt and I needed to check on Bella.

**000**

Bella was sleeping in the bed in Edward's room. Edward had to go check on something downstairs so I sat there on the corner of her bed watching her sleep. She looked just like an angel. It fascinated me to watch humans sleep. I used to sleep before my sixteenth birthday and I miss that. I missed the dreams most of all. Even the nightmares I missed! The closest thing I had to getting sleep and having dreams were trances. Rarely did I get a dream like image within there. It was usually just past events that I had to evaluate. That's probably why Bella had heard me talking and seeing me thrash that night.

"Stupid-shiny-Volvo-owner…" she muttered. I held back some laughter. "Don't go Cassie!" she exclaimed in her sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said in a whisper loud enough to make her calm down. She talked for a little while longer, mostly about Edward. Sometimes I had to reassure her I wasn't going anywhere.

"How is she?" I heard a whisper. I looked up to see Emmett poking his head through the door.

I smiled. "She's just dreaming…" I trailed off.

Emmett walked fully into the room and took a seat next to me. We watched my cousin for a little while longer, none of us breathing a word.

"What kind of powers to you have?" he asked after a while.

"Every power you could dream of."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "That's how I was made."

"Do you have weaknesses like us?"

"Everyone has a weakness Emmett." I answered vaguely.

He nodded in agreement. _Cassie I'm glad_ _you're here_. _Helping us protect Bella and all._ He thought to me with a small smile.

_And I'm glad I get to work beside you and your family. They are possibly the most controlled vampires I've ever met, besides myself. _I thought back with a warm smile. I never really gave warm smiles unless I meant what I was saying. I never gave Aro a warm smile, even if he was so good to me. Although I just knew he did this to be a fucking suck up. I hated fucking suck ups.

Bella stirred in her sleep, but soon was back in her little dream. I could see what she was dreaming, but I thought not. Dreams were private along with memories. Edward seemed to not know that unwritten rule.

Edward walked in and silently sat next to Bella. She immediately curled up next to him as I observed them.

"How's she?"

"Good," I answered. Emmett walked out of the leaving, leaving an empty silence between us.

"Newborns were headed towards Port Angeles during Twilight." I informed him with a guarded face.

"You didn't stop them," he stated.

I shook my head.

"Why?" His eyes were turning black with anger.

"They're my children Edward. How would you like to kill your own child?"

"They're not necessarily your children though."

I smirked. "The devil made it to where I have a link to every vampire below my ranking. Whenever one dies, I feel saddened unless they really deserved it."

"They're after Bella."

"No, they were looking for food. Bella was far from their thoughts, and you know how it is when their instincts take over. They only thought of their hunger." I was starting to get angry with him. He didn't know the burden I had when seeing the image of one of my children's faces in pain as they die every time I meditated. Luckily, vampires were hard to kill so I only had about four images a meditation.

We sat there in a furious silence for a long while. I could feel Jasper growing uneasy as every second ticked by.

"If you cared about Bella-"

"Don't you dare use that on me child!" I warned. "I guess you've forgotten who she is. My descendant, my cousin who I would die for, and a carrier of my bloodline. She's means the world to me. You have no right to try and twist my words and actions." Edward glared at me for a while. "I could've let Aro turn her the last time she was in Italy. But no, I cared so much for her that I told him to wait even if I knew he would hate me for it. I told him that _you_ should turn her, the love of her life. The love she risked her life trying to protect." Edward looked down in shame. He then looked at his angel, his Bella who slept deeply in his arms. She couldn't hear us, I made that for sure.

"Aro was going to turn her?" he asked with worry.

I merely nodded. "She'll become a powerful vampire Edward. And I'll make sure that she had her human memories still in mind."

He smiled a thank you.

I stood up, taking one last look at them. "I must leave. There are some things I need to attend to." I walked out of the room, leaving the happy couple.

**Ooo, what kinds of things does Cassie need to attend to? And she called Edward child! Well, I guess he's an infant compared to her. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. So, REVIEW, please…**

**Missa.**


	13. Devil Inside

**EPOV**

"Ow," yelled Bella in pain as she laid on the sofa clutching her stomach. The whole house was in a panic and we didn't know what to do. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were running around to try and find something to help with whatever Bella was going through. Emmett, Jasper, and I were soothing her as she winced in pain again. "Ow, Ow, Ow, that really hurts!" 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know it just hurts!" she yelled and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so weak I can't do anything. I'm stupid, I'm clumsy, and I'm a fucking mortal!" She broke down crying and I did my best to comfort her. Emmett and Jasper were just staring at her in awe, Bella never cussed.

"You're not stupid Bella," I reassured. 

"I am!" she cried. "I suck at life. My fucking cousin is a vampire and I'm being stalked by the Volturi! I am stupid! You should have just let me be turned when James bit me!"

"I wouldn't let that happen Bella."

"That's because you don't love me! You hate me!"

I stared at her in shock. "How could I hate you? You're the love of my life! I would die if you weren't beside me!"

"Then turn-" she stopped when the front door opened and walked in Cassie with grocery bags in her hands. She smiled and walked to the kitchen. We all stopped, looking at her in confusion.

She came out of the kitchen with a glass of pop and two white pills in her hands. She handed them to Bella with a chuckle. "Take these; they'll help with the pain."

Bella took them with a smile. "That's Cass," she said. She still had tears in her eyes.

"There's ice cream in the freezer and I'll make you a grilled cheese sandwich, okay?"

Bella smiled brightly and nodded.

I was beyond confused. I followed Cassie into the kitchen, watching her preparing to make a grilled cheese.

"What did you just give her?"

"Midol," she said as if I was stupid.

"Isn't that for…" Oh, I understood now.

Cassie started to chuckle as she heated up one of our pans over the stove. "You guys seriously need a reality check."

"How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "She has mood swings, killer cramps, and is blaming the world for all of her problems. She's also cussing and I can smell the blood." She reached into on bag that was still on the countertop and tossed a light green package at me. I stared at her with confusion.

"They're pads and tampons genius."

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Stick them up your ass!" I gave her a dark look. "Give them to Bella," she instructed. "She'll know what to do with them."

**CPOV (Two Weeks Later)**

I had to change my appearance back to a tanned whore so that I wouldn't give myself away. Bella was walking next to me as we walked to lunch in silence. She kept on giving me worried glances, I ignored them.

"Did you hear anything from Felix about the Volturi?" she whispered after a while.

"Aro is impatient about you becoming a vampire. He seems to want you more than the rest of us."

"Do you want me to be a vampire?" 

I shrugged. "I'm happy with whatever you choose. You're still in my bloodline so it would be better if you became a vampire."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone."

We walked in silence where the Cullen's were sitting. There was already a lunch waiting for Bella, Edward smiling at her as we walked up. I sat down by Rosalie, Bella taking her rightful place by Edward. He had a troubled look on his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I…can't read Mike's mind…"

I looked over a Mike who was staring right back at me. I smiled back at him and waved. Edward didn't know it, but I was blocking Mike's thoughts from him. He couldn't know that Mike knew. That would mean I'd have to bring another human into their lives. Unless, of course, I turned him. He did have potential. I could only image what kind of gift he'd have.

"That's odd," I said. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye glaring at me and I gave her a low growl that only she could hear. It was a warning not to say anything or else she could kiss her precious gift goodbye.

"What are you wearing for prom Cassie?" asked Alice. She was changing the subject, good.

I smiled at her warmly. "It's a surprise."

"Who are you taking?" asked Jasper.

"Felix. He'll be flying back next week for it. I can't wait!"

"You'll look like a whore though," blurted Rosalie.

"Why would you say that?"

"He looks twenty compared to your and you're probably going to be making out the whole time."

"You're point being?"

"I'm just saying you'll look like a whore," she laughed.

I chuckled. "Wait till you see my dress."

**000**

"So tell me why it would be better for me to become a vampire." said Bella as we sat on my bed. I was flipping through a magazine while she was on my laptop.

"You have immortal blood in you," I answer, not really paying intention.

"What!"

I rolled my eyes. "Razmir had a brother who was also gifted with immortality. He didn't have to do anything for it since Razmir thought that his little brother shouldn't have the burden of seeing one of his kids turned into a monster."

"Oh," she said. "So technically I am your cousin."

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Then why am I not graceful? How come I'm not beautiful?"

"Bella you are beautiful whether you see it or not. As for the graceful part, there was probably a mix up in one of the genes."

"Did Edward tell you to say that?"

I shook my head. "You're beautiful. You have the beauty of an angel, but something tells me you could turn into a devil within seconds. Am I right?"

She giggled. "Only when I'm fantasizing about Edward."

I let out a laugh, but then became serious. "Do you want me to make Edward crave your presence at the prom, more than he does now?"

"How're you going to do that?"

"Trust me, I have my ways."

**Ello again!**

**So hoped you liked it! The action will pick up during the prom. REVIEW and I'll wrist a very graphic fighting sequence during the prom. I'M ASKING FOR 40 REVIEWS NOW! I'm so evil…**

**I had to put the period thing in there because I was spacing out and that memory came to me. I happened to a friend of mine and I was there when it happened. She was freaking out and blaming me for not being a good friend. I'm a good friend!**

**REMEMBER 40 REVIEWS!**

**Missa.**


	14. The Devil's Dance

**I hope you like this chapter. I hope you'll know the meaning of 'forbidden urge'. It's in there and I think you'll catch on, if not just message me and I'll tell you. My brother didn't know what it meant and I nearly died laughing.**

**EPOV**

Where we they? Cassie and Bella were supposed to meet us at the prom twenty minutes ago. They wouldn't tell any of us why and I was starting to worry. Felix was standing next to me, nervous just like me. We may not have liked each other that much, but we shared the same pain.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Felix. 

"Girls take at least four hours to get ready for prom," explained Alice. "They'll be here," she smiled. She had seen something, I knew it. I tried reading her mind, but she was singing, Barbie Girl in her head. I hated that song.

I sighed as I saw something gleaming towards the school. It was a car. No, it wasn't just any car. It was a sleek Red Lamborghini Diablo! Holy shit! Who did it belong to? No on in Forks could afford that, besides us. But we didn't want to attract too much attention to ourselves.

The car parked into the last available spot in the front. It was a while before the driver's door opened and out popped Cassie. Her hair was half up half down with loose curls cascading down her back. She had on a black dress that was barely school appropriate. It had a plunging neckline to her belly button and no back! There was a slit on the side so that her left leg was exposed and her four inch black heals made her look even more superior than anyone at the prom. There was also a black pendant hanging between her almost fully exposed breasts on a silver chain. The pendent was in the shape of a V, the one I saw in her room about two months ago.

But my gaze immediately averted to the girl stepping out of the passenger's side and walked over to Cassie, Bella! Her hair was done similar to Cassie's, but had a little bit more curl to it. Her dress was of a blue color. It had not back, but a halter front. Hers also had a slit on left leg, exposing her awesome legs and silver heals. A blue pendant in the shape of a moon also hung between her breasts. 

Their makeup was done the same as well. Both had smoky eyes and full lips just waiting to be kissed. I didn't know how long me and Felix stood there just drooling at our girlfriends, but soon Alice pushed us forward.

"You look beautiful," I said to Bella as I kissed her lips. I slipped on her white rose corsage and she smiled up at me.

"My goddess," I heard Felix say as he slipped on a blood red rose corsage. He kissed her gently on the lips and then did about fifteen look-overs before escorting her into the prom with everyone else. I took Bella's hand and we walked in silence toward the gym. She was actually doing well in heels. I didn't know she could be so graceful.

People were already dancing to the music of Rihanna as we walked into the gym. Cassie and Felix were dancing along with them, but they were the most watched couple. The way the moved made me really jealous. It was as if they were water as the moved simultaneously with each other. I could tell some of their moves were of the ancient dances, but I've only seen them about twice as my life of a vampire. I wished I could learn how to move like that. Maybe she could teach me when Bella becomes a vampire.

"Shall we dance?" I asked my angel.

She smiled and nodded. That surprised me. She usually complained about how she couldn't dance.

We walked to the dance floor, dancing once we were next to Cassie and Felix. Bella started to grind her hips into mine, surprising me yet again. She danced like Cassie, only less erotic in a way. I ground my hips into hers, having the best time of my life. She smiled up at me and kissed me, not breaking her rhythm.

We danced for about three songs and then Bella got a little tired. We sat down on some chairs and I kissed her every chance I got. She giggled and slapped me playfully.

"Not here," she said with a laugh.

"Cassie and Felix are doing it though," I pouted with a smile in my eyes.

"We're not Cassie and Felix thought. We're Edward and Bella, and there's no changing that."

I smiled and kissed her one last time before Cassie approached us.

"You ready?" she asked Bella with a devilish look.

Bella bit her lip and nodded. There was also a devilish look in her eye. What was going on?

They walked to the dance floor, people creating a big circle around them. I walked over to where Felix and my family were, looking at what was about to happen. The song, Living Dead Girl, by Rob Zombie came on the speakers. Bella and Cassie started grinding on each other! My eyes bulged along with Felix's as we raced to the front of the pack. My mouth hung open in awe. Bella looked so sexy. I couldn't believe how sexy she was. She didn't resemble my angel anymore, she resembled a devil and I liked it. I then heard the thoughts of different people around me.

_What whores!_

_Hello hotties!_

_Please kiss, please kiss, please kiss_. Wait! That was Emmett's thoughts. I growled at him and he stopped thinking those thoughts. 

And what happens, they kiss, and I felt a forbidden urge deep within me. I swallowed hard and if I was human I'd have sweat beading on my forehead. I looked at Felix and he looked at me with his mouth hung open. He was thinking the exact same thing as me.

The song ended, but I didn't want it to. I wanted more! More I tell you! More! A LOT MORE! NO I WANT AN ETERNITY OF MORE! Calm down Edward, you'd soon have Bella alone. Yeah, Bella and me alone, with no one to disturb us.

The girl's walked over to us with smile and laughter. Cassie whispered something in Bella's ear and she made it to where I couldn't hear. Bella looked at me with wide eyes and held in giggles.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing," she laughed. She walked up to me, kissing me hard on the lips. I kissed her back with more intensity, leaving her dizzy and leaning against me for support. I looked around for Cassie, but couldn't see her. I walked with Bella around the gym, trying to find her cousin. I wanted to ask her how she did that.

Suddenly the gym door burst open and Cassie's form flew into the air and landed in the middle of the dance floor. The music immediately stopped and everyone backed up against the wall. Three women were standing in the doorway with crimson eyes and very pale skin. They all had on black clothing and blood was smeared on their mouths.

Cassie got up and glared at the woman, her eyes turning crimson. 

"How dare you kill our mate!" screamed on blonde middle one. The brown and black haired ones just looked at Cassie with hateful glares.

"You mean that son of a bitch that was after my cousin?" she asked in a cold whisper. Everyone sunk back in the shadows, even the three vampires did. The blonde one smirked through. It seemed that she didn't know what she was up against.

"His name was Zack for you information."

"Well Zack, is now rotting in hell," Cassie smiled pleasantly. "And you'll be joining him."

The blonde hissed and advanced towards Cassie with raging eyes. Cassie just stepped out of the way and the blonde went crashing into the floor. She got up and hissed again. Her arm swung towards Cassie, but Cassie caught it! She twisted it to where the blonde had to fall to the floor. With one quick move, Cassie pulled the arm out of its socket and off of her body. Blood poured onto the floor, the blonde screaming in pain. Some bone was left on the floor, along with muscle tissue. Cassie flung the arm out of the door with a smirk.

Then the black haired one sprinted towards her. Cassie smiled, flying up in the air and disappearing. We all looked around to try and find her. The black haired on looked in every direction to try and spot her.

"Boo," echoed a voice. Cassie appeared in front of the girl, shooting her arm into the girl's chest. Her eyes widened and looked at Cassie with disbelief. Cassie's hand was poking out of the girl's back. I stood there in awe.

"Say hello to Lucifer for me," Cassie instructed, withdrawing her hand. The heart of the girl was in her hand, blood dripping from it. The blonde screamed and crawled to her sister.

"Get her Heather!" screamed the blonde.

Heather slowly walked over to Cassie, both of them getting into a fighting position. She snarled, jumping in the air. She attempted to do a round house kick, but Cassie dodged the attack, give Heather a punch to the chest. Heather went flying to the other side of the gym. Cassie walked over to her, not before kicking the blonde in the face.

Heather looked up at Cassie, then disappeared. The doors to the gym immediately shut closed. Cassie had her hand raise towards them, so I guessed she did that.

"Come out, come out little one," Cassie taunted in a very playful voice. It had an edge of cruelty to it that I feared. "You don't start something you're not willing to finish Heather." Cassie sneered. She walked around the circle, listening. "No wonder your father sold you to those vampires. He knew you'd never amount to anything but a whore." She laughed a cruel laugh at the hissing coming from a corner of the gym. I hugged Bella tightly, not letting her go. She was scared, not of the women, but of her cousin. I looked at Jasper who was sending waves of calm over to her. It didn't seem to be working.

Heather suddenly appeared into the circle. She looked as if she was about to cry, well if she could anyway. "You fucking bitch!" she screamed. She jumped onto Cassie, but Cassie prepared. She caught her by the throat and held her mid air. 

"Listen to me and listen well you good for nothing whore," sneered Cassie. "You will never speak to your mother like that again. I'm the reason you're like this and you will show some damn respect." Her nails pierced Heather's skin, blood running down Heather's neck, and Cassie's arm. "Hopefully you'll learn that lesson in the deepest circle of hell!" Cassie ripped out Heather's windpipe and pulled her head off of her body. The spine dangled from Heather's head. Bella dug her head into my chest, not wanting to look anymore.

Cassie turned to the blonde. "Now," Cassie began. "Did you really think you could defeat me?"

The blonde looked up at Cassie with a dark expression in her eyes. "That and take away your whore of a cousin away from her bastard of a boyfriend." Cassie back handed the blonde. She collapsed on the floor, her only arm rubbing the spot Cassie had slapped.

"You will never talk about my family like that again, child!" Cassie hissed. She grabbed the girl's hair exposing her neck. Cassie bit down on her neck, hard, the smell of dead blood filling my nostrils. What was she doing? 

Cassie had drained the girl dry, for now there was not sign of life within her. She turned to me, her eyes silver and the blood still dripping from her mouth. She was in some sort of a daze for a while, but then went back to her senses.

"Emmett, Jasper, disposed of these bodies please." They didn't need to be told twice. "Rosalie, try to mop up this blood. Alice help her if you can." She looked at me. "Take Bella to your house and wait there." I nodded walking her towards the door. That last command I heard from her was telling Felix to help her erase the student's memories.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	15. Change of Plans

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! **

**CPOV**

How could I have let this happen? I should have seen it coming. I had read that bastards thoughts and had seen those three women within them. I should've known they'd want revenge. I just wanted Bella to have a wonderful prom. She needed it. She had been under so much stress these last months and it scared me. And now, I've scared her. I shouldn't have let my anger take control of me. I controlled it as best as I could, but the true demon had blossomed within me. I thought I could change my ways, but I was wrong. I'm evil through and through. There's no stopping that. The creation of evil shall become as evil as its master.

I sighed in frustration as I drove my Lamborghini to the Cullens. Felix had to leave to report this to the Volturi. I shook my head, this was my entire fault. Alice and Jasper said it wasn't, but it was. I should've watched my visions more closely, meditated more often. I didn't though; I neglected my duties as a cousin and as a protector of my kind.

I was so frustrated that bloodied tears raced down my cheeks. That only happened when I was really angry about something. I was the only vampire that could cry, but I always kept that under wraps. I can't show weakness. I'm a leader. I wiped the tears away as best as I could, but they kept coming.

I looked into the rearview mirror. The others were following me. I worried that Jasper felt my emotions. I couldn't stop that kind of power and I didn't know why. I asked my master, but he said it was only he who should know. I hated it when he was so vague.

I parked in the Cullen's driveway. I didn't get out right away. I needed to calm down as best as I could. 

The rest of the Cullen siblings walked into the house, glancing at me every chance they thought I wasn't looking. I rested my head on the headrest and stared at my cars ceiling. Why did my father make that deal? Why? I had no say in it. I couldn't make my own destiny; I had to follow one my good for nothing father signed in blood with.

With one last relaxing breath, I got out of my car. I swear I could feel the stares of my family as I walked into the house. I had changed into jeans and a black t-shirt after the whole incident. My corsage was somewhere on the rode probably rotting, I didn't care anymore.

Bella was seated on the couch with everyone around her, minus Carlisle. She was shaking violently. I looked down at my shoes in shame. "Where's Carlisle?"

"In his study," said Esme. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him." I didn't even look at Bella or even the family as I ascended the stairs in silence. Their stares were worst than anything I could imagine because I knew they cared so much for me. Me, the person who destroyed their lives.

I knocked on Carlisle's door two times very lightly. "Come in," he said. I slowly opened the door and walked in without meeting his surprised eyes. "What's wrong Cassie?"

I sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, meeting his gaze. "I…uh…" I held back some tears. I knew my eyes looked as if blood was framing them, and it was not far from the truth. "I need to talk to you about changing Bella."

"Why? Shouldn't you be talking to the whole family about this?"

"I want to talk to you first. I think you'll be able to help me more than the rest of your family."

"What brought on this decision?"

"You know about what happened at prom right?"

He nodded.

"Did Edward tell you about me drinking the Newborn's blood?"

Again, he nodded.

"Well, the reason I did that was to read her blood. To get memories and such. And I found one memory that really stuck. It…It was Victoria talking about changing Bella herself and forcing her to kill Charlie. I think there's a Newborn with some kind of mind control in her army because Bella would be too strong for Victoria to control on her own."

Carlisle was silent for a long while, thinking. "Are you sure this wasn't a fake?"

"Blood never lies," I stated.

Knocks suddenly came from behind the door and it swung open. The whole family came walking in with dark eyes. They were probably pissed that I put a little charm on the room to where they could hear what I was saying. They could hear what Carlisle was saying, but not me.

"What happened?" asked Bella in a very shaky voice. She looked at me as if I were to murder her.

"Now, Bella I'm really not trying to put pressure on you," I began in a gentle voice. I told her, and everyone else, what I saw. The guys looked angry, and the girls looked as if they were about to cry. Bella sank to the floor, looking at me in horror. (That kind of rhymes.)

"You're lying," she whispered.

"Would I lie about something this serious?" I asked appalled. "Look, if you want to avoid then we need to change you. But it's your decision. Not Edwards, no mine, not even Carlisle's. You have to choose." The room was silent, all looking at Bella. She looked straight into my gaze after a while and nodded.

"What about the pain?" she asked.

"Carlisle, do your have a syringe?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. He went over to the other side of the room and took one out of his bag. He handed it to me and I looked at Bella.

"Now, there is one way that will guarantee you to sleep throughout the whole change." I explained. "But I need to test your blood to see if it is right for this kind of serum. "You're changing her right Edward?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I'll need to have some of your venom as well." They didn't question me at all. 

"And if my blood isn't the right type?" asked Bella.

"I'll try my best to make the change as pain free as possible," I promised. I looked at Jasper. "I suggest you and Alice take a walk. I don't want you loosing control when I inject the needle."

Jasper smiled at me understanding. He took Alice's hand and they walked out of the room in silence.

"Can you handle it?" I asked the rest.

They all nodded.

"Bella give me your arm," I instructed. She extended her arm out to me and I took with gently.

"Do you need help with the needle?" asked Carlisle.

"I've been to medical school about 5 times in the past." I found the vein near her elbow and pushed it in. Bella winced and I smiled an apology. I took as much blood as the needle would let me and withdrew it. Carlisle did all the patching up. I took another one from Carlisle's bag and went over to Edward. He extended his arms towards me and I let out a laugh. "I need to get the venom from your gums. So sit down and open your mouth."

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Do you want to see your future wife in pain?"

He rolled his eyes and plopped his bottom on a chair. He tilted his head and opened his mouth wide. "Good ducky," I said. Then I went to work. I first pierced the needle into his gums, extracting the venom very slowly. I didn't want to take it all at once or else he'd go into shock. I knew this because I had to do something similar to this in the past. When I was done, I patted him on the head with a smile.

"That's what my venom looks like?" he asked. He was looking at the purple liquid in the needle.

"Ch'yeah," I said. I then took out my cellphone. "Now we just need to talk to a few more people about it."

"Who?" they all asked.

"The werewolves…"

**Yeah, it's a little short with less action, but this was necessary. So, I'll try my best to get the next installment out in a couple days, maybe hours if I'm lucky.**

**Missa.**


	16. Sacrifice of War

CarlislePOV

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**CarlislePOV**

I paced the clearing along with my family. Edward was holding Bella as if never to let go while Cassie was sitting on a rock looking straight ahead. I wondered what she was doing. She had never been so silent, so still. A low growl came from deep within her, here eyes glaring at the beasts that came out of the forest. Only they were in human form.

"You wanted to talk?" asked Sam. He didn't bother looking at any of us, only Cassie.

"A group of Newborns crashed the Fork's prom. They're dead don't worry, but before I killed one of them I read her blood." She began to tell them what happened. My whole family didn't even breathe. Bella had buried her head into Edward's chest and he stroked her head soothingly. 

"And this brings us to the dilemma," she said. "The only safe option for Bella…is to turn her."

"No!" screamed Jacob as he advanced towards her. He was only a hair away from her when she disappeared out of sight and appeared behind him. She kicked him from under his feet and sat back up on her rock.

"So, what you're saying is that you'd rather see Bella being turned by an evil little twit and being forced to kill her own father? And I thought you _loved_ her." She said the word loved as if it were poison. 

"How did you…" his voice trailed off. I guessed he never told anyone that.

"Your eyes say it all." She growled like a mother lion. "That pathetic little twinkle that glints in your eyes whenever your eyes lay upon her. Those thoughts that make me want to kill you on the spot."

I stared at Cassie in shock. First she was happy, but then she turned evil within seconds. No, she didn't turn, she flowed into it. Like she couldn't control it or something.

"She's not becoming a leech!" he screamed.

"She's already made the choice _pup_."

"Then it'll break the treaty!" said Sam.

"What's more important, Bella or this god forsaken treaty?" she asked with a very commanding voice. We all remained silent, she knew the answer. "We're in a fucking war you guys! And sometimes in war you have to make sacrifices. I've been through many and I've seen other treaties like this broken, but they didn't care. Neither side cared because they knew they had to do it!" She looked at Sam with a glare. "To me this treaty means nothing. No, wait, it does mean something. The danger my cousin will face if it isn't broken!"

We were all silent. Cassie had scared us all. I never knew she could be so commanding in my life. She was born to be a leader, a damn good one at that.

"So," I spoke up. "Can we change Bella? Cassie has a number of ways to where Bella won't feel any pain throughout the change."

"Just don't let me see her killing humans," growled Sam and the werewolves turned into their beastly form and ran into the forest.

**JPOV**

Anger and disappointment filled Cassie's feelings as I drove with her back home. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie went shopping to get Bella a new wardrobe while everyone else drove him behind us. She kept on cursing to herself and looked as if she was close to tears.

"What's wrong Cassie?" I asked softly.

She glanced at me, and then at the road. "I think my old habits are coming back…"

"Old habits?" 

"Control, never-ending anger, always wanting war…the list goes on."

"You're not turning evil Cassie," I smiled. That was her fear, being evil again.

"Then why am I getting these evil thoughts? How come every time I see a human I imagine ripping their throats out or turning them into slaves? Why can't I just be a nice vampire for once?"

"You are, it's just old habits die hard."

"I figured that much out," she snorted.

We arrived at the house shortly after. Cassie sat in her car for a seconds, I stayed as well. She bit her lip and looked deep in thought. Then she got out of the car, not even glancing at Bella as she walked into the house and up the stairs with Carlisle. She was murmuring something to him that seemed too fast for me to comprehend. I felt an emotion come off her, worry.

Bella sat with Edward on the couch, wringing her hand in a nervous habit. I sent waves of calm towards her, smiling at her as she smiled. Emmett came into the room with a glass of water and handed it to Bella with a brotherly smile.

"I finally get you as a little sister," he laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"And then we'll get married," Edward smiled. "Emmett can marry us!"

"No!" she squealed. "Could you imagine him saying the vows?" She got up and put on a dramatic face. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to blah blah blah, till you guys get sick of each other, blah blah blah, or if the sex isn't good enough because you know your future husband is still the hundred year old virgin. You may make out with the bride as long as I get sloppy seconds. Blah blah blah!" I toppled over laughing. That is what Emmett would do.

Edward even laughed. "Hey, I may be a virgin, but look whose talking."

Bella stuck her tongue out, holding back laughter.

Emmett glared at Bella, but he was a forgiving man.

"FUCK!" we heard Cassie scream at the top of her lungs. Silence was heard through the house. Then, a shattering sound came from upstairs followed by Carlisle trying to calm Cassie down. Something happened that shouldn't have.

**BPOV**

I watched as Carlisle descended the stairs with Cassie at his side. She had crimson irises and her face was a still as stone. 

"Bella?" said Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"Well-"

"The fucking serum won't work," said Cassie. She was pissed. She sat against the wall with her arms crossed. "I thought it would. You had the right blood and everything, my blood!"

"It's okay Cassie," I said. "I'll be fine. I'll go through the pain like everyone else."

"Bella," she began, but didn't finish. "I just…don't want to see you…"

"Then leave," I said. "I've wanted this for a long while, and I'll work for it if I have to." I looked at Edward. "Come on," I said and took his hand.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

They followed behind us as we walked into Edward's room. I laid down on the bed and looked at Edward with a smile. He didn't look happy at all. "Please Edward…." I said with a small smile. Cassie and Carlisle were whispering to each other, both wearing worried masks. Emmett was near Jasper, worry on their faces as well.

Edward kissed me very hard on the lips. He kissed his away down to my neck, and I felt the fire erupt in my being once he bit down. I screamed in pain, but felt a pair of cold hand hold me down. Someone was speaking in Latin, Cassie? I felt some of the pain subside, but not all of it. I still screamed and called for Edward, but the voice said he had to step out. Then, darkness engulfed me. I had passed out from the pain.

_Edward was in the meadow, looking at me with a smile. I walked towards him, but he never came closer. He smiled even wider and beckoned for me to forward. I began running towards him, but he never came nearer to me. It was as if I were running in place._

_Cassie soon walked towards Edward with a devilish smile pointed to me. Her walk was of one that a predator would have. She touched Edward's cheek slightly and he looked at her with confused eyes. They lips were only breathes away and I started to run faster. They looked into each other's eyes, and then their lips met!_

"_Edward!" my screams echoed through the dream._

_He looked at me with crimson eyes! He started to laugh along with Cassie. "You pathetic whore!" he laughed. "Did you really think I could resist Cassandra? The one girl you could never match up to?"_

_Cassie smiled at me, fangs being shown in her mouth. Vampires didn't have fangs! "Don't worry love; I'll share if you want." They continued to kiss, each one deeper than the other._

I woke up screaming the fire still in my veins, only it was weaker. Cassie was sitting on the bed next to me and Edward as in the corner dry sobbing. I looked at Cassie who looked sad as well. She realized that I was awake and gave me a small smile. I must have been screaming even in my sleep. She started to play with my hair and I cringed back both in pain and fear. Edward came over to me and laid down next to me, holding me very close. His cold skin felt better than ever on my hot.

"Just a few more hours Bella," Cassie whispered. She looked disgusted for some reason. Did she know what I was dreaming about? She couldn't, could she?

**Ello!**

**Hope you all liked it! Yeah, so tell me what you thought about this chapter. My friend nearly killed me when I wrote the whole dream sequence (she's a big EdwardxBella fan). So am I, but to me it was necessary. **

**I was going to leave it was the whole F word part, but that would just be too mean.**

**Missa.**


	17. Shock

CPOV

**WARNING: this is kind of sad and disgusting.**

**CPOV**

I parked my car in front of Charlie's house. Bella was still going through the change, but I had to tell him. If Bella could handle it, he had to. It was the right thing to do. I had argued with the whole family about this for the two out of three days that Bella had gone through the change. Carlisle was the only one who would side with me. We were mostly on the same level of everything that went on. He was one of my best friends out of that whole family, and I loved him for it. He always knew how to comfort me. A father's comfort that I never got from Aro. Sure, he tried his best to give me comfort, but it just wasn't the same.

I got out of my car, taking out my house keys. None of the lights were on and the police cruiser was parked outside the house, strange. Maybe Charlie was watching TV in the dark? I smelt something that made my nose sting. It almost made me gag too. I walked up the porch, realizing the door was halfway opened. 

Panic came over me!

"Charlie?" I called into the house as I walked through the threshold. That smell grew stronger as I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. It continued to passed Bella's room and right next to Charlie's. The door was closed, but a note was taped on it. It was written on pink paper. I took it off the door and read it.

Dear Cassie,

Aw, it seems that you are too late. Peak inside and see what I left you.

Victoria 3

I stared at the note in shock and kicked open the door. I turned on the light, blood coating my fingertips. I stared at it in shock and my eyes traveled toward the bed. Blood coated the bed and walls. There was a bloody handprint on the window, still dripping. It was fresh! They had just been here! No! They couldn't have. I would've known!

There was a lump where the sheets were crumpled on the bed. I slowly walked towards it, making sure I made not one sound. I was scared to see what was under it.

With a deep breath I removed the sheet and put a hand over my mouth to stop from screaming. I sunk to the floor and started to sob. Charlie lay on that bed, a huge cut on his stomach. His intestines spilled onto the bed and floor. All of his organs hangings out of his body. His skin was white and waxy looking. Numerous bite marks were covering his skin and blood crusted around them. His tongue was hanging out his mouth, but there was one thing that scared me most of all. His eyes weren't closed. They were looking at the ceiling, glassy and dead. They had an almost pleading look within them, but I didn't want to see what other kind of emotion came with it.

My phone rang after a few hours of just staring in shock at Charlie's form. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Edward.

**EPOV**

"Hello?" cracked a voice from the other end.

"Cassie, Bella just finished the change and wants to see you. Are you alright?" She didn't sound too good. She then started to cry on the other end. "Cassie, what's wrong? Did Charlie not take the news well?"

"Ch-Charlie…" she couldn't finish the sentence. She continued to cry.

"What happened Cassie?!" The whole was looking at me with worry. Even Bella came down the stairs, looking at me with concern in her red eyes.

"Charlie's dead Edward," she cried so loudly that everyone could hear it. I dropped the phone in shock. I looked up at Bella who looked on the verge of tears like everyone else.

We didn't say a word as we ran towards Charlie's house. Bella ran faster than anyone there. She had a looked of anger on her angel face. She was dry sobbing too along with Alice and Esme. We stopped in front of the house, looking at Cassie as she sat on the porch staring at the ground. Her eyes were wide, her lower lip quivering. Charlie was possibly the closest thing she had to a real parent, and now he was gone. She had a pink piece of paper in her shaking hands. Emmett sat next to her and took the note. He let out a loud roar and punched the side of the house.

"Victoria," he hissed.

Rosalie sat down by Cassie and pulled her close. "It'll be okay," she whispered. I had never seen Rosalie be so caring in my whole life. I looked at Bella who was still as stone. I put a comforting arm around her, but she shoved it away. She walked into the house with everyone, minus Cassie, Emmett, and Rosalie, behind her.

She walked straight up to Charlie's bedroom. She walked in without hesitation and stood next to his dead body. Esme had to leave the room along with Alice. That only left Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, and I.

"Dear god," breathed Carlisle.

I walked over to Bella and pulled her in close. This time she didn't shove away, she sobbed. I whispered comforting things in her ear, but I knew it didn't help. She just lost her father to a woman who was going to try and hurt her.

"Why?" she asked.

We couldn't give her an answer. No one could.

No one said a word as we filed out of the house a few hours later. Emmett had to carry Cassie to her car and drive her home. She didn't even look anyone in the eye. I carried Bella on my back as we ran back to the house. We all sat on the porch and watched Emmett pull up with Cassie's Lamborghini. He got out and left Cassie in there. He said that she needed to think. I couldn't blame her.

Ello

Sorry if it's short, but I kinda have writer's block. Oh well. Tell me if you liked it.


	18. Newborn's Blood

BPOV

**BPOV**

I smashed a vase at the wall with as much fury as I could unleash. Charlie, my papa, was gone! That Bitch killed him! I'm gonna kill her! During that battle I will make sure she begs for death. She'll be cowering in my shadow when I'm done with her.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts as Cassie walked through it without an invitation inside. She had a looked of pure hate in her eyes that matched mine. Her lips were in a thin line, just like mine.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"You need to feed." was all she said. She opened the door and let me out before she did. We walked in silence down the hall and towards the stairs. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes along with the hate. I wondered what she was thinking. I was starting to feel like Edward felt when he couldn't read my mind.

"I told the werewolves of the situation at hand. I also told the Volturi and they'll be sending a few of their guards to go undercover as police officers. They'll clean up the mess and make the funeral arrangements" Her tone was very professional. She seemed to know what she was doing and how to do it. "I have also taken the liberty of turning Mike Newton into one of us since he'll be a good tracker."

"What?!" I exclaimed as we walked down the stairs.

"He wanted it anyway Bella. I was just granting a wish to a hopeless boy. Well, he's hopeless to the mortal world, but not ours."

I then heard a thrashing noise coming from outside and ran to the door. I opened it and stared at Mike who was thrashing and arching his back in pain. His blonde hair was soaked in his own blood and scratches wounded his flesh. Blood was everywhere and every Cullen, including Jasper, was watching in amusement. I turned to Cassie who had a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes were not hers, but of a devils.

"Stop this!" I commanded.

"Once the venom enters the heart, it can't be stopped. Unless you want to kill him," she inquired with a raised eyebrow. A smell came to my nose and my mouth started to water with venom. "I could see why the smell of a Newborn's blood may be enticing to our bloodline." She seemed to be egging me on. She looked directly into my eyes, her own eyes turning a hypnotizing silver. "Go ahead; drink it before none is left. You know you want to."

I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't allow it. I felt an arm snake around my waist and my eyes met with Edwards. He smiled and kissed my fully on the lips. Mike's screaming had disappeared, left with whimpers.

"What were you girls talking about?" he asked. He seemed to be oblivious to what had just happened. I looked at Cassie whose eyes weren't silver anymore. She smiled up at Edward.

"Just telling her about the general things you and the family discussed."

"Are you sure Mike will be a good tracker?" he asked with concern.

Cassie simply nodded and left Edward and I alone.

"You didn't see it?" I asked with disbelief.

"See what love?"

"Her eyes! They were silver Edward! Did you hear what she was saying?"

"Yeah every word."

"Did you hear her say anything about Newborn's blood?"

Edward looked at me with concern. "I think you need to feed. You're not thinking correctly. She didn't say anything about a Newborn's blood. She just told you she couldn't reverse the change."

I looked outside to see Carlisle working on Mike to help with the pain. Jasper was gone! So were Alice and Rosalie!

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's been gone for hours. He's shopping with Alice and Rosalie."

This didn't make sense! I saw everyone around Mike's body looking at him with bloodlust in their eyes. Maybe I did need blood. Yeah, that's right. I needed blood and then I'd be thinking clearly. Cassie didn't do anything; it was all in my head.

"Are you sure you're okay love?" he asked with concern.

"I just need to feed."

**o.0…….o.0**

We were in a forest outside of the border to Canada. It didn't take us long till we found it, about thirty minutes while running. Edward and Cassie were with me. Cassie was in a tree, while Edward was with me. He said he'd wait until I found my meal before he did. Cassie said she had already fed.

I looked around the forest, hearing movement everywhere. I felt my instincts take over as I spotted a nice male deer munching on some grass. He looked content as he chewed, but that didn't last long.

I pounced on his and sank my teeth into his neck. The deer screamed and fell to the ground in defeat. The blood coated my mouth, making me suck harder on the creature's neck. It was just like Cassie had described it as, but I felt that it was a little dulled since I wasn't feeding on a human source. Maybe I should try a human source, just once. Everyone else in the family had, why not me? No! I'm going to be a vegetarian. I can't harm humans, it wasn't me.

I lifted my head from the deer's neck and looked around. Cassie was standing right next to me, looking at me with disappointment. Her arms were crossed and there was a glare in her eyes.

"You didn't take me up on my offer."

"You mean drinking Mike's blood? Of course not, I'm not like you." My voice came within a hissing matter, one I didn't even know I could conjure.

She chuckled. "I figured that much out. Although I don't like how you're speaking to me Bella. You should be showing me respect, not hate."

"I don't hate you Cassie."

"You will," she laughed and disappeared out of sight.

"Nice kill," Edward laughed as he walked towards me. He kissed me with a passion like never before and I kissed back, hard. My thoughts on what Cassie said made me want to seek her out and try and figure out what she meant.

He stopped and looked around. "Where's Cassie?"

"She went off somewhere." That wasn't a complete lie.

**CPOV (DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN!)**

Mike had finished his change within one day. Good, I needed that. I had given him my venom so he would endure three times the pain a normal human would when going through the change. Although, it was a shorter time he would change which I needed. Carlisle had to go back to the hospital and the rest of the family went hunting. I was alone with my child. He stared at up at me admiring crimson eyes.

"How are you darling?" I asked with a motherly voice. He had washed up in the shower and now a man was in my presence. His eyes had a little bit of lust in them, probably because he hadn't fed yet.

"Good now that you're here mother," he answered, bowing his head slightly. I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. His lip ring felt cool on my lips.

"Finally someone who shows me the respect I deserve. Is my child hungry?"

"Yes," he said with a toothy smile.

I walked him to the door and opened it. "Then feed. Feed on whomever you like or whatever you like."

He seemed hesitant. "May you come with me? I don't want to screw up and make you unhappy."

I smiled. "Of course."

**Ello,**

**Yeah, drastic change huh? Well tell me what you thought. Things are going to start getting very, very interesting from here on out…**

**Missa.**


	19. Scent

EPOV (Two weeks after Charlie's Death)

**EPOV (Two weeks after Charlie's Death)**

We sat in the front row of the church as the preacher gave his usually speech. Charlie's casket was closed in front of him and people could be heard weeping in the background. Their thoughts ran through my head. The same as the one before them.

_Those poor girls._

_I'm gonna miss Charlie._

I put a comforting arm over my future wife and gave her a comforting smile. She would cry if she could and it pained me to see it. I glance over at Cassie who was seated next to Mike. He was stroking her hair and whispering comforting things in her ear. She kept her eyes closed and her cheek was very close to brushing up with his. The rest of my family just had their heads down and their jaws set in a thin line.

Bella sniffled and put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her on the top of the head and rubbed her back in circles soothingly. Her eyes weren't topaz like they were a day ago. Cassie had changed it to where it was the brown she had before the change. Cassie also had to change appearances, but she kept some of her paleness. Her eyes were icy blue, only I really wondered what color they truly were. My thoughts went back to that painting where there were icy flecks in the crimson of the irises.

"And now, Cassandra Swan has asked me if she could say a few words about her uncle."

Cassie walked up to the altar. The priest gave her a comforting smile as he stepped to the side.

"I never expected this day to come so soon," she began. Her voice didn't crack, her eyes didn't water. "The first memory I've ever had of Charlie was when I was about four. He had taken me fishing and I got the hook stuck in his finger." She smiled at the memory. "He wasn't mad at me though. He didn't raise his voice, he just laughed. He laughed even when he was taking the hook out." She paused as some people chuckled. "He was also forgiving. Stubborn, but forgiving. He would also drop everything he was doing just to make sure you were okay. He did it for me three months ago. Charlie didn't have to take me in, but he did. That showed me a whole different understanding in life. He helped me become what I am now. Plus, if it weren't for him, I would've never seen my dear cousin Isabella." She smiled at Bella, but I saw a glare within my angel's eyes. "He was also a very good protector with and without a gun. I just wish that I could tell him that now." A heavy silence went through the church as she stepped down and took her seat next to Mike. The priest then started to say more things about Charlie. I didn't pay attention through. I was looking from Bella to Cassie. Bella was glaring daggers at her cousin and Cassie was staring at the priest with an amused look on her face. Something wasn't right.

**MikePOV**

We walked out of the church with grim expressions on our faces. My arm hung around Cassie's shoulders as we made our way to her Lamborghini. The plan was to meet up at the clearing around twelve to start tracking. It was nine now so we had time to kill.

"You coming straight home?" asked Emmett who was already starting up the car.

"We have some things to take care of. We'll meet you at the clearing," said Cassie.

"See you at home mom," I called to my parents as I got into the passenger side of Cassie's car. My parents had a sort of daze of them that Cassie had the honor of doing. She was so giving to me, I must figure out a way to repay her one day.

"Bella is really getting on my fucking nerves," Cassie complained as we sped down the road.

I hated to see Mother in such a state. She didn't deserve to be angry.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Glaring at me because I told her to take some Newborn blood."

"My blood," I stated with pride. I didn't mind that Cassie told her to feed on me. I would've turn anyway and she said I was losing blood already. **(A/N Mike might seem like he's in a trance by the way he's talking about Cassie, but he's not. He's just thinking of how to please her because of what she gave him, immortal life.)**

I looked at her for a few seconds. She seemed to be in a daze like she was in the church. She looked like Alice when she was having a vision. I had actually learned a lot from the Cullens this whole week. They all considered me part of the family now. They were even fooled by my topaz eyes that Cassie had given me, even if I preyed on human girls to satisfy my hunger.

She started to laugh and I looked at her, puzzled.

"Bella and Edward will be getting their freak on in three-two-one."

"TMI Cassie," I chuckled.

"Just thought you'd like to know. I mean…you did like her, right?"

"Did being the key word. I've found a new love now."

She fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm sorry, love, I have a mate."

"I know, but a guy can try. And I think I might seek out a mate soon enough."

"Aw, my little Mike is growing up." She pretending to wipe a tear and I smack her playfully in the arm. She laughed as we pulled into Charlie's house. I had to catch Victoria's scent before I could track her.

We got out and walked up to the house. The door was unlocked and we let ourselves in. We walked up the stairs and under the caution tape that was around Charlie's room. I stepped in there first, Cassie staying out in the hall. I withdrew at the smell of all of Charlie's blood. It may have not stained the walls anymore, but it was still there. Then I smelt a female's scent on the window pane. It smelt of fresh roses mixed with vanilla. I turned to Cassie who nodded in approval. She already new the scent, but she knew I'd have the power so she turned me even if she didn't need to.

"That bitch had taken away the only parent I had left," she muttered. Her eyes were hard and no expression was within them.

"Then we will find her, and kill her." I said in a calm voice. It was as if I was born to be a killer.

"No," she whispered. "Killing isn't enough."

"We'll torture her, and then kill her."

"Keep going," she smiled.

I walked slowly towards her until our lips barely met. The caution tape was the only thing keeping us from kissing. "Well find her, torture her till she begs to die, give a days break, torture her even more, and then you can use you imagination after that."

"I like the sound of that," she said and kissed me fully on the lips. We were passed brother and sister, now we were at lover relationship. I didn't mind, Felix didn't need to know.

"Come," she said and started down the hall.

I followed her without any hesitation. "Where are we going?"

"You need to feed Mike."

I had suddenly become aware of the burning sensation in the back of my throat. "Where are we going to feed?"

"There is an orphanage outside of Forks. You can find your meal there."

"But…they're kids there. I don't want children's blood."

She turned at me with a glare. It turned into a smile a few seconds later. "Darling, children's blood makes your power grow. The pureness of a child makes you more superior to the other vampires about you, even to the Cullen's."

Being more superior than the Cullen's? That was a good idea. I nodded with a devilish smile. Cassie had a way with words.

**BPOV**

I paced around the clearing looking in all directions. Even if Edward and I had a few hours of passion, it didn't calm my nerves. Although I couldn't complain since it was the best experience I've ever had in my life.

The werewolves were sitting patiently on the ground while the rest of my family paced around nervously. What was taking my cousin so long? That should have been here ten minutes ago.

"I bet they're wrestling in the sheets somewhere," growled Emmett.

"I can't see their futures though," said Alice.

"I bet she's blocking it right now." I said with a sneer. "She's always blocking your guy's powers."

"So?" asked Rosalie.

"She could be hiding something!" I yelled in frustration.

"What would she be hiding? She's a nice person." Esme defended. "She's been through a lot and so have you Bella. She's probably going into another depression like she did in Italy."

I snorted and looked to the trees. Two figures appeared at the far end of the clearing we were in. Only one figure was in the shape of a black panther. Cassie walked next to it with blood all over her body and soaking her clothes. I glared at her as Carlisle rushed over to them.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked for wounds. Cassie was looking directly at me with the same glare. She kept walking until she was only a foot away from me.

"Newborn's attacked an orphanage outside of town. We saved only a few, the rest are dead."

Everyone gasped but me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled a very small smile.

"The police are handling it, but on lighter news we found Victoria's scent." She motioned to the panther that was glaring at the wolves. "Mike, start sniffing."

I watched as Mike started seeking out the scent. I stalked over to Cassie to where we were only hairs away from each other. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that B.S?" I whispered so low that only she could hear me.

"Your family does," Cassie replied with a pleasant smile.

"I thought you were a good person?"

She chuckled. "That was before my old habits took over." Behind her smile, there was fear. Why would there be fear? Did she not want this? No, she was evil, she wanted it. "It's much more fun being evil," she tried to convince me. But it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. "You should try it for once, it's pretty fun."

"Edward would never forgive me."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No, once this war is over go back to Volterra and never come back."

"That depends if the battle goes that way I want it to."

"And how, may I ask, do you want it to go?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She sniffed me and smiled. "You smell different Bella."

I sniffed myself. "No I don't."

"Maybe it's too early for you guys to sense it." She smiled and walked over to the panther that was sniffing like crazy.

**Ello!**

**If you hadn't figured out by now Cassie and Mike killed all those kids. Cold-hearted meanies! So REVIEW please…**

**Edward: What did she smell?**

**Me: Not telling…**

**Edward: Please (gives puppy eyes)**

**Me: No, go sniff your girlfriend yourself!**

**Edward: I have to find her first…**

**Well, I'll update ASAP!**

**Missa.**


	20. Ambush

JPOV

**JPOV**

Hate was coming off of both cousins as we sat in the clearing watching Mike sniff out the scent of Victoria. Cassie and Bella had been talking earlier, but they were talking so low that not even I could hear. The werewolves seemed to sense the sudden change in the cousin's attitudes and looked as if they were talking about it as well. I didn't really know what do at the moment. Edward had told me something was wrong at the funeral too. Bella kept on glaring at Cassie while Cassie just seemed to be amused by it. Why?

I approached Cassie as she watched Mike bolt into the forest. Jacob followed him to make sure that they weren't ambushed.

"Hello Jasper," she said to me with a friendly smile.

"Why is Mike in the form of a panther? Is that his power along with tracking?"

"Nah, I turned him into one because it would be easier from him to sniff her out."

"How is Bella taking Charlie's death?" she suddenly asked.

"She's sad, angry, and all the other emotions that come with death. How are you doing?"

"Better than I thought," she replied not looking at me. Waves of anger were coming from Bella across the clearing Edward and her were talking in a low whisper.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said.

"If Newborn's attacked the orphanage, then how come you didn't start tracking Victoria then?"

Anxiety came over her and she let out a smile. "There uh…." She hesitated nervously. "There was so much blood that Mike couldn't track her…" Her eyes darted to the forest and back

"But don't you have tracking abilities? Couldn't you just take away the scent of the blood and track her yourself?" Something told me she wasn't tell the truth at all. **(A/N No shit Sherlock Holmes.)**

"Well…I…."

"Cassie! We found a trail!" yelled Mike as he came out in his human form. He wore only a pair of jeans. There were twigs in his hair and dirt all over his body.

"Must go!" Cassie smiled and followed Mike into the forest.

I walked over to Bella with a small smile. "She had something to do with the orphanage." Edward and the other's had left the clearing. Only Bella, Carlisle, Esme and I were left.

"I know," Bella said with worry.

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle as he walked over to us with Esme by his side.

"Yeah, you heard the conversation. Did you hear how many times she faltered? And she left so quickly."

"She's messing with my mind too," confessed Bella.

"How?" asked Esme with concern.

Bella told us about what happened when Mike was changing and when she went hunting. I stared at her shock like the rest of us. How could she do that? She was evil! No, she told she me didn't want to be. She was afraid of her old habits. I also remembered her telling me that once her habits came back, they'd never change.

"What we need to do is watch her very carefully…Alice said that we had about a week till the battle." Carlisle paced around us. "If she is turning evil again, she has to be stopped."

"She'll never stop!" Bella screamed and a ring of fire spread around the clearing.

"What did you do?" I asked with a dumbfounded expression. (Kinda looked like this **o.0**)

"Make it stop!" said Carlisle in a freaked out matter. He started running around the clearing with wide eyes. I held back laughter.

"He has a fear of fire," explained Esme as she tried to calm her husband.

"Um…okay," said Bella. She seemed to concentrate and water poured out of her fingers and extinguished the fire immediately.

"Holy shit!" I couldn't help but scream. "You have the power of the elements!"

"I do?" she asked.

"You're the avatar!" I laughed. I suddenly felt the land beneath me move and now I was on my ass with earth growing on my legs. "Okay, you're not the avatar!"

"That's what I thought…" Bella smiled and help me up from the ground. Carlisle was now in the corner of the clearing looking around for any more fire.

"What happened?" asked a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw the rest of everyone staring at the clearing in shock. The grass was still smoking and the ground wasn't fixed yet.

"Kinda found my power," said Bella with an innocent look on her face.

I saw Cassie smile one of her friendly smiles. She rushed up and hugged Bella with a squeal. "You have the power of the elements! Oh. My. God. That's so cool!" I didn't even feel joy in Cassie's emotions. It was confusion and some jealously. I knew Cassie had the power of the elements, but I guessed she didn't like sharing the spotlight.

"Did you find anything?" I asked Edward.

"She jumped some cliffs with her army and they disappeared. Cassie was about to go after them, but we held her back."

Cassie withdrew from her hug and glared at Edward. "I could've taken them all."

"Yeah, but we want to kick some ass too," complained Embry and Paul at the same time.

"Jasper, what happened to dad?" asked Rosalie.

"Fire," was all I said. That all I needed to say.

"The battle will be in two days." said Alice. "She changed her mind."

"Why?" I asked.

"Victoria is going to try and ambush us when she thinks we're practicing so yeah…you know how that goes."

"That's perfect," smiled Cassie. "The sooner the better!"

Mike smiled as well and excited emotions were seeping off him and into the air.

"Cassie?" said Alice in a hesitant voice. We all looked at her with confusion. She never was hesitant.

"Yes Alice?"

"Are you sure your decision is the right one?"

Cassie merely nodded, leaving us it thoughts in our head. I turned to Edward who looked frustrated toward Cassie, she was blocking Alice's mind!

**Hi peoples!**

**So Jasper has figured Cassie out. He's a clever one I must say. So, the whole element power is not why Bella smells different. That is a completely different power that I haven't even touched yet.**

**Review if you want.**

**Missa.**


	21. FIGHT! LAST CHAPTER!

BPOV

**LAST CHAPTER! The fight sequence in is a little short, but bear with me.**

**BPOV**

We all sat in the tree overlooking the clearing. There werewolves were down on the ground, waiting for Cassie's signal. She was roaming the forest silently, following the Newborns as they ran through the dense trees. Her and I had put aside out differences and said that once the battle was over, we'd talk. Although, it confused me that she said I shouldn't let anyone hit my stomach through the battle. That confused to me to the largest degree. What would she want me to protect my stomach? And she kept on saying that I started smelling even more different as the days had passed.

I looked over at Edward who was talking silently with Mike. They were not doubt discussing fighting formations and whatever else comes with a battle. He glanced over at me and jumped to my tree. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly. I snuggled close to his chest with a smile.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered in my ear. I wanted to believe him, but we were just about to go into battle. You don't really get positive thoughts when going into battle. You usually get thoughts like holy shit I might die today.

A demonic hiss came from across the clearing and Cassie burst through the trees with a Newborn in her grasp. They were wrestling very violently and Cassie had the upper hand. She grabbed its head and tore it off along with other parts of the body I'm not going to touch.

Then, dozens of Newborns ran into the clearing and everyone went crazy. The werewolves killed at least four instantly. I ran along with Edward and used my power to create a wind around Cassie so that the Newborns surrounding her flew through the air in opposite directions. She nodded thanks and went to a red headed Newborn that was using her power to make Carlisle think fire was all around him. She ripped off her arms and drank her blood. I busied myself with a blonde muscular fellow. We circled around each other and then we advanced. He tried kicking me, but I was too fast. I dodged him and scent fire in his direction. He hissed and leaped into the air, tackling me to the ground. I scratched at his face and pushed his off of me. We circled each other again and I thought of something very clever. I made the ground grow up in body all the way to this neck. Some sliced of his head and I saw it was Cassie.

"Behind you!" she yelled.

I turned and tossed a Newborn to the werewolves that were running around for more prey. They went crazy and started ripping her to shreds. Jacob was among them, his mouth snarling with blood covering it.

Jasper was being corner by three Newborns at once. Everyone was busy with their own so I ran towards him as fast as I could. I jumped on the back of one of them and ripped his neck over with one clean move. Jasper took the blonde Barbie and started attacking her in every way I could think of. He scratched at her, clawed her, kicked her, punched her, and did every possible thing you could do to a person without a weapon. It was entertaining to watch until I realized that there was one more Newborn looked at me in rage. I got into a fighting position and we lunged at each other. I round house kick him in the head and he fell to the ground. I made the earth grow over him and left him for Jasper to deal with. I looked around. Almost every Newborn was dead. Only one remained and Carlisle was taking care of him. Some of the werewolves were taking care of Jake because he was seriously injured, but I stopped. A red head walked into the middle of the clearing with a small smile. Cassie appeared at my side and we met up with her, only a few feet apart.

"Bella go by Edward," Cassie said.

"No, I'm fighting."

She sighed in frustration and brought me close. "If you fight you might die and could risk losing your baby."

My eyes widened. "Baby?"

"That's why you smell different. You're carrying a child. I gave you that power during your change. Now go!" I walked over to Edward slowly and whisper what I had just found out in his ear. He's eyes widened and he looked at Cassie in shock.

"So Cassandra, you've finally found the guts to try and kill me eh?" Victoria taunted with a smile. "Your parents would be so proud."

Cassie said nothing. She just stared at her long and hard. Victoria started to circle around and Cassie matched her stride. They stared at each other, none of them saying a single word.

Victoria suddenly lunged at my cousin and Cassie just stepped aside and let Victoria do a face plant into the ground. Victoria got up and spit out some dirt that clumped in her mouth. She lunged at Cassie again and she grabbed Victoria's arms. Cassie did a full back bend and so did Victoria. The only thing keeping them from falling was that they both were grasping each others arms. Cassie dug her nails into Victoria's flesh and dead blood started pouring out. She stood up with Victoria still in her arms and flung her across the clearing.

Cassie walked over to her and gripped her arms, ripping them from her torso. I stood with my mouth to the ground like everyone else. Cassie dragged her by the hair to the middle of the clearing and kicked her in the stomach. "This is for my mother!" she yelled and ripped off a leg. "This is for my father!" she ripped off the other leg. She gripped Victoria's head. "And this, this is for Charlie!" She ripped the woman's head off and tossed it to the wolves.

We all stood in silence for a few seconds. Cassie took out a bottle that was in the same of a tear. Alice gasped, but Cassie only shot her an apologizing look.

"Emmett, do you remember when I said everyone has a weakness?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well this is mine, Lucifer's tears." She looked at me for a second. "When I drink this, I'll be sent straight to hell okay? I'll never be a danger to this world ever again. Well, I may be a ghost or something but I won't harm anyone. Wait, I'll be going through the cycle again."

If I could cry I would. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm turning evil Bella and I can't stop it." Her voice was filled with fear. She was scared to do this, but she was also very brave. "I'll go down to hell, and then go into my cycle again, but this time I'm going to God to see if he can rid me of my demons. You may see me, you may not. It all depends…"

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, but only for a short time. "Rosalie, Esme, Alice, would you want to have the chance of having one child of your own?"

Rosalie and Alice nodded. I looked at Esme. She was having a silent conversation with husband. "No," she said after a while. "We're fine with the kids we have." Cassie smiled and nodded. She went up to Alice and placed her hand on her stomach. She did the same for Rosalie and she hugged her in return. "Thank you," I heard her whisper.

"I'm going to erase the memory of your guys from the town. The werewolves will remember you of course."

"Why?" asked Carlisle.

"So that your grandchildren can go here for school if they want."

Cassie smiled. "Well, I'll see you in another life them." With that she chugged down the bottle and her eyes started to bulge. She staggered backwards and held her chest. She started to wheeze and fire came out of her mouth and chest. She screamed in pain as she burst into flames, her lifeless body falling to the ground. Three little balls of light rose from her ashes and floated over to Rosalie, Alice, and I. It went down to our stomachs and disappeared within them. I looked up at Edward, puzzled. He only smile and kissed me tenderly on the mouth. Everything would be back to normal, right?

**Ello,**

**Yes corny and fast ending and I apologize. Do you guys want me to write a SEQUEL? So that you can see what will become of the children? There are also some loose ends that I have to tie up.**

**Missa.**


	22. Sequel Author's Note!

Hey

**Hey!**

**Sequel is up for "The Other Swan Girl!"**

**The Title is called "Forbidden Slumber."**

**Check on my profile!**

**Missa!**


End file.
